


Hay una Luz suelta en mi jardín

by TheUnknownShade



Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Budding Romance, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Cramps, Embarrassment, Español | Spanish, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gardening!, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Lumity, Menstruation, Mentions of Blood, Sisterhood, Sisters, Sketches, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, brief nudity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownShade/pseuds/TheUnknownShade
Summary: ¡La continuación de Drenado Hirviente!Amity y Luz se dirigen a la casa de Lilith para completar la segunda mitad de su castigo por espiar a sus mentoras. El día no termina exactamente como se esperaban.Precaución / Advertencia: períodos, menciones de sangre, situaciones extremadamente embarazosas, desnudez breve, menciones de violencia contra los niños.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hay una Luz suelta en mi jardín

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's a Luz loose in my garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445645) by [Evilsnotbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag). 



> Hola, bienvenido a mi fic de ventilacion. Es muy ventilado. Si has leído "Dueña de tu Narrativa", "La calamidad de Amity" y "Drenado Hirviente" (en ese orden), esta historia será mucho más fácil de seguir. Sí, recomiendo leer esos (o al menos Drenado Hirviente) para el contexto. Pero no es obligatorio, así que patata.
> 
> Con suerte, esta también es una buena historia, además de ser una buena forma de desahogarse. Fue muy liberador y, sinceramente, fue muy divertido de escribir, que es algo que no he experimentado en un tiempo, así que fue muy agradable. Siempre digo que ha sido duro últimamente. Tal vez sea solo duro, permanentemente.
> 
> PD. Para las personas que quieren más Lumity, esta historia es para ustedes. Para las personas que desean una mayor interacción entre Eda y Luz, esta historia es para ustedes. Para las pocas personas que quieren más interacción entre Amity y Lilith, esta historia es absolutamente para ti.
> 
> Por favor deja un comentario, me traen alegría.

*******

"Muy bien, niña, _buen_ comportamiento", Eda se ajustó la capucha y miró a su alrededor. No quería que la vieran en este vecindario. "Si rompes algo de ella, _nunca_ escucharé el final del asunto. Te recogeré al anochecer. ¿Tienes tus sándwiches?

"¡Síp!" Luz palmeó su bolso en el hombro. "¡No puedo creer que vaya a ver un verdadero jardín de brujas!" chilló emocionada.

"Relájate, Luz, se supone que esto es un castigo".

“Oh, claro,” Luz puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y puso cara triste.

" _Muy_ convincente. Está al final de esa calle ", señaló Eda vagamente hacia el lado más alejado del callejón en el que estaban escondiéndose." Gira a la izquierda, es el lugar grande con águilas de metal o lo que sea alrededor de la puerta ". Levantó un dedo y miró a Luz. "Buen. Comportamiento."

"Sí, señora." Luz asintió con seriedad.

"Hasta luego, niña", sonrió Eda y alborotó el cabello de Luz. Se subió a su bastón y se alejó volando. Luz la miró alejarse fuera la vista, luego tuvo que saltar de alegría.

"¡Voy a ver un jardín de brujas!" Ella chilló y movió los brazos, luego se dio la vuelta.

Saltó por el callejón y salió a la calle. Esta era la calle más amplia y limpia que Luz había visto desde que llegó a las Islas Hirvientes. Había grandes tiendas de aspecto elegante a lo largo de la calle y gente con ropa extravagante deambulaba de un lado a otro, hablando y riendo. Luz miró por todas las ventanas, atenta a cada detalle. Ella se quedó más tiempo viendo una panadería. Los pasteles en exhibición le hacían agua la boca.

"Mmmmno, haz la cosa, ve a hacer la cosa", se dijo a sí misma mientras de mala gana apartaba los ojos de los pastelillos. “Siempre puedo volver después. Encuentra el lugar, encuentra el lugar. Izquierda, gran lugar, pájaros de metal ". Ella miró a su alrededor. Solo había tiendas a su alrededor. Entonces debe estar más abajo en la calle.

"Sí, es un lugar grande", murmuró Luz mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Era más de tres veces su altura. Los muros de piedra blanca a ambos lados eran aproximadamente dos Luzes y media. Vio un camino de grava a lo largo que conducía a una casa _enorme_. Había _jardines_ , en plural. Había arbustos cortados en diferentes tipos de pájaros. Había una fuente.

" _Elegante_ ", suspiró. Ella miró por un momento, luego miró la hora. Llegó un poco temprano. ¿Debería entrar? No había ningún timbre por ningún lado que pudiera ver. ¿Quizás ella podría trepar por la puerta? _Parecía_ bastante escalable.

 _¡No! **Buen comportamiento** , Luz,_ se dijo a sí misma. _¡Solo espera!_

Ella rebotó sobre sus talones con impaciencia.

***

Amity miraba al suelo mientras caminaba por el sendero al borde del bosque. La señorita Clawthorne - Lilith (era difícil para Amity cambiar la forma en que se dirigía a su mentora, incluso en su propia cabeza) había tenido la idea de "invitar" a Amity a estudiar las plantas raras en su jardín, para obtener créditos adicionales, para cubrir el hecho de que era un castigo. Sus padres estaban encantados. La señorita Cl – _Lilith_ , rara vez invitaba gente y solo organizaba una fiesta al año. Así que era un gran asunto. Una gran mentira.

Amity había pasado la mayor parte del día en la escuela y, sinceramente, estaba algo cansada. El fin de semana no había sido particularmente relajante; Luz y ella habían limpiado el sótano de Eda hasta que brillara. Amity no quería volver a ver a otro gusano necrófago. Todavía podía escuchar los crujidos cuando tuvieron que raspar sus nidos de las paredes. Ella se asqueo.

Dos cosas la habían ayudado a superar la ardua tarea; Lilith diciéndole que estaba orgullosa de ella y las interminables travesuras de Luz. Ella había creado una pequeña obra improvisada donde 'Henrietta' (el gusano necrófago más grande que pudieron encontrar) y 'Penélope' (el segundo más grande) tenían que reunir a su gente y viajar a otra dimensión para escapar de la ira de Edwina La Destructora, la reina dragón de la Bahía de Sment. Amity sonrió y negó con la cabeza al recordarlo.

_Ella es tan tonta._

Pero a pesar de que Luz era tonta, había hecho su parte del trabajo. Incluso podría haber hecho un poco _más_ de lo que había hecho Amity. Y eso era... desconocido. Por lo general, era ella quien tenía que llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de proyecto grupal.

Llegó a la pared blanca y extendió la mano, como siempre hacía. Se deslizó a lo largo de la piedra caliente por el sol, emitiendo un sonido relajante. La pared se veía lisa, pero sintió la aspereza contra la palma y las yemas de los dedos. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la... sensación de hormigueo ligeramente excitante en su mano y brazo. Había caminado de esta manera innumerables veces; sabía cuántos pasos se necesitaban para llegar a la calle.

_...Treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta cu -_

"¡Amity!"

Amity se detuvo y abrió los ojos, su mano volando con culpabilidad hacia la correa de su bolso. Luz estaba junto a la puerta de la casa de Lilith, unos cincuenta metros por delante de ella. Ella estaba saludando alegremente. Amity le devolvió el saludo.

"¡Hola!" Luz gritó. "¡¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?!"

“La escuela estuvo bien”, respondió Amity cuando estaba a una distancia cerca de Luz para conversar con cortesía. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"¡Ha estado bien! ¡¿No estás emocionado?! " Luz parecía a punto de estallar. "¡Oh, pero probablemente ya has estado aquí cientos de veces, lo siento, pero estoy muy emocionada! ¡Un verdadero jardín de brujas! ¡Eee! Luz sostuvo sus mejillas y saltó arriba y abajo.

Amity sonrió.

"Nunca antes había estado en la casa de la señorita - Lilith".

"¿Qué, enserio?" Luz parecía muy sorprendida.

"Es una persona muy reservada", dijo Amity a la defensiva. "No todo el mundo puede vivir con su mentores, ¿sabes?"

 _Espera, ¿Qué acabo de decir?_ Amity parpadeó y sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas.

Luz movió la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Tu quisieras?"

Varios de los pensamientos de Amity chocaron entre sí. _´Oh, Dios, sí, por favor´_ y _´¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa para hacerle a alguien?´_ y _´Nadie debería **querer** vivir con su maestro´_ y _´Seguro que tendríamos pantuflas que combinen´_. Los traicioneros pensamientos dieron vueltas en su mente.

"¡¿Qué tipo de pantuflas es esa maestra?!" Ella soltó.

"¿Qué?" Luz resopló.

"No, por supuesto que no quiero –" Amity gruño, dio un pisotón y luego se frotó la frente. "Lo siento, estoy muy cansada. ¿Podemos dejar esto?”

"Sí, claro", se rio Luz. "¿Entramos y tocamos la puerta, o hay un timbre aquí o algo así?"

"Creo que... Lilith dijo que vendría a reunirse con nosotras en la puerta".

_¿Debería agradecerle por dejarlo o eso llamaría la atención de nuevo?_

El sonido de pasos sobre la grava hizo que ambas chicas miraran hacia arriba. Lilith caminaba hacia ellas.

"Buenas tardes, Amity, Luz", Lilith trazó un círculo de hechizos en el aire y las puertas se abrieron.

"Buenas tardes", respondió Amity amablemente.

"¡Hola!"

"Bienvenidas a mi casa."

"Gracias."

"¡Realmente me gustan sus arbustos de pájaros!" Luz saltó hacia adelante. “¿Crecen así o los tienen que – ?”, Simuló cortar con tijeras.

Lilith miró a Luz con una leve sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios. Con calma se puso las manos detrás de la espalda antes de responder.

"Tienen que ser esculpidos".

"¿Usted lo hace?" Luz preguntó mientras se adelantaba unos pasos más.

Amity notó el ligero pliegue en la frente de su mentora. Sabía que Luz estaba pisando una línea muy fina.

"El jardinero lo hace".

Luz se volteo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Que hace - "

A espaldas de Lilith, Amity le hacía un gesto a Luz para que se callara.

"¡Whoopsie!" Luz se puso de pie sobre una pierna. "Estoy un poco emocionada y cuando me emociono hago muchas preguntas".

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo Lilith con voz un poco tensa. "Vayamos al jardín trasero. Manténganse por los caminos de grava, por favor.

"Mhm, síp", asintió Luz, luego se alejó un paso de la hierba. No la había pisado, pero había estado cerca.

Lilith pasó a su lado y ella y Amity se pusieron a caminar.

"No tienes que decir nada", dijo Luz en un susurro cuando Amity tomó aire para hablar. "Voy a estar en mi mejor comportamiento. Se lo prometí a Eda ".

"Bien, entonces," Amity exhaló con bastante fuerza.

Lilith las condujo pasando la casa grande y a través de un arbusto alto.

"¡Whoa!" Luz suspiro, agarrando a Amity del brazo. Señaló una flor grande, violentamente rosada con pétalos que se enrollaban y desplegaban, como si estuviera respirando.

"Eso es solo una greedencia", dijo Amity.

"¡Es espectacular! ¡Oh, mira ese! " Señaló un arbusto de formas intrincadas cubierto de pequeñas bayas negras.

"Arbusto de bayas ermitañas".

"¡ _Mariposas_!"

Había muchas mariposas. Revoloteaban por el aire quieto, sus alas iridiscentes brillaban cada vez que captaban la luz del sol.

Lilith caminaba delante de las chicas, complacida de que no pudieran ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Llegaron a una banca que estaba a la sombra de un viejo árbol nudoso con grandes hojas de color verde oscuro.

“Aquí hay una lista de lo que se debe hacer. Solo hay una para los jardineros, así que no la pierdan. Empiecen por arriba y vaya bajando ". Lilith le tendió un pequeño pergamino a Amity. Luz estaba girando en el acto, tratando de mirar a todos lados a la vez. Amity tomó el pergamino y le dio un pequeño empujón a Luz. Luz dejó de girar y miró a Lilith, radiante. “Mi jardín tiene muchas plantas raras. Algunas son sensibles al sonido, algunas son bastante olorosas, algunas son... _ágiles_ ”, miró a un arbusto de aspecto inocente detrás de una cerca roja. “Y muchas de ellas pueden, como mínimo, enfermarte. Las plantas detrás de las vallas _no_ deben tocarse ".

Luz levantó la mano. La comisura de la boca de Lilith se curvó de nuevo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué significa si hay un anillo de rocas alrededor de una planta cercada?" Luz señaló el arbusto de aspecto inocente.

Lilith dibujó un círculo de hechizos. Una ramita se elevó en el aire y se elevó hacia las rocas. Tan pronto como cruzó la barrera, una enredadera salió disparada y la partió por la mitad.

"Qué genial..." respiró Luz.

El arbusto crujió por un momento y luego se asentó.

"Los guantes y las rodilleras están en la banca, regaderas y herramientas en el cobertizo". Lilith señaló un pequeño edificio detrás de un seto bajo. "Estaré allí, poniéndome al día con la lectura". Señaló una especie de sofá subiendo unas escaleras hacia la casa.

"¡Oh cielos, oh cielos!" Luz saltó de un pie a otro. "¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?"

“Dice... 'recortar el arbusto Iglaciano hasta una altura de un metro'. Lo pasamos al entrar ".

"¡Voy a conseguirnos algunas tijeras!" Luz saltó hacia el cobertizo.

"Se llaman... podadoras". Pero Luz ya se había ido. Amity se permitió un pequeño suspiro.

Las chicas consiguieron las herramientas necesarias, luego caminaron, o en el caso de Luz, saltaron, hasta el arbusto Iglaciano.

"Whoa, ¿quiere que cortemos eso a solo un metro?" Luz miró hacia arriba. El arbusto tenía el doble de su altura. "Eso no dejará mucho arbusto... ".

“Crecen muy rápido. Y sus hojas y corteza se utilizan para muchas pociones ".

"Parece que sabes mucho sobre estas cosas".

"No se limitan a repartir estas, sabes". Amity enderezó su insignia de "mejor estudiante" con orgullo. Luz la imitó, luego sonrió. Ambos rieron. "¿Has trabajado alguna vez en un jardín?"

“Un poco,” Luz se encogió de hombros. "Mi mamá y yo cultivamos fresas en nuestro patio trasero, así que he quitado muchas malezas y esas cosas, pero nunca tuve que lidiar con algo más peligroso que las ortigas".

"¿Qué son fresas?"

“Es una baya, no, espera, ¿es una fruta? Hm. Es así ", Luz juntó las manos y arqueó los dedos y luego extendió los brazos. Hizo una pausa, pensó un momento, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y levantó una pierna mientras hacía un chasquido con los labios. Amity se echó a reír, tan divertida con la pose de Luz que tuvo que sostuvo sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Luz se echó a reír por la reacción de Amity, y luego se pusieron a reír.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento, empezaron a trabajar en el arbusto. Las ramas eran duras, pero seguían charlando y haciendo bromas, por lo que realmente no _parecía_ un trabajo. Era algo que hacían _mientras_ pasaban el rato. Ciertamente no se sintió como un _castigo_.

Después de aproximadamente una hora y media, Lilith las llamó para que se tomaran un descanso. Les había preparado una bandeja con leche y rodajas de manzana. Las chicas se sentaron en la banca debajo del viejo árbol nudoso y compartieron el refrigerio provisto y algunos sándwiches que Luz había traído.

Mientras se sentaban y charlaban, Amity comenzó a tener una sensación extraña en el estómago.

 _Oh no,_ pensó ella. _No ahora, no **aquí**._

"Estás bien"? Preguntó Luz.

"Realmente podría usar el baño", dijo Amity en tono de disculpa, luego miró por encima del hombro hacia donde estaba sentada Lilith.

"Yo también, en realidad", admitió Luz.

"Um, ¿te importaría... preguntar?" Amity susurró, tratando de no sonrojarse.

"Si, no hay problema."

"Oooye, podriamos... ¿baño?" Luz apareció en la línea de visión de Lilith.

“Oh, ciertamente. Les mostraré el camino ".

Lilith las condujo adentro y por un largo pasillo. La casa estaba impecablemente decorada, pero Amity estaba demasiado concentrada en alcanzar su objetivo como para apreciarla realmente. Luz, sin embargo, se quedó sin aliento y señaló las diferentes pinturas y estatuas. Y alfombras. Y cositas sobre las mesas. Y una vez una araña. Sin embargo, era una gran araña.

"Aquí estamos." Lilith sonrió y señaló una puerta oscura. "¿Confío en que puedan encontrar el camino de regreso afuera?" Las chicas asintieron. Se dio la vuelta y regresó al jardín.

"Las damas primero", se inclinó Luz ante Amity.

"Gracias," Amity respiró. Se apresuró a entrar y cerró la puerta.

Respiró hondo, luego se bajó las mallas y miró su ropa interior. Había algunas manchas rojas.

"Nooo..." gimió en voz baja, con los hombros hundidos. ¡No había pensado en traer su bolso! Pero eso _ni siquiera importaba_ porque ella no tenía ninguna... ¡cosas allí de todos modos! ¡Porque su último tiempo de luna fue hace dos malditas semanas! Se suponía que solo iba a suceder una vez al mes, ¿no es así?

_¿Hay algo mal conmigo?_

Incluso si lo hubiera, en nombre de Meserif, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? No podía volver a salir sin... _una barrera_. _No_ iba a volver a tener sangre corriendo por sus piernas. ¿Papel higiénico? No, eso nunca seria suficiente. Ella lo había aprendido de la manera más difícil.

"¿Luz?" Amity tragó saliva. Esperaba que Luz estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla a través de la puerta. Y que Lilith estuviera lejos.

"¿M’sii?"

_Oh, gracias a dios._

"Tú, um..." ¡¿Cómo se suponía que ibas a preguntar esto ?! "¿Tienes, eh... _cosas_?"

"¿Cosas?" Luz preguntó de vuelta. Sonaba insegura. Amity sintió que el calor recorría su cuero cabelludo. "¿Qué cosas?"

"Sí, tu sabes, para cuando tú...?" ¡¿Iba a tener que decir la palabra?! ¡¿En voz alta?!

"¿Necesitas... papeeel higiénicooo?" Luz hizo la pregunta muy lentamente; estaba tratando de adivinar lo que quería Amity.

"No", la voz de Amity se había vuelto un poco chillona. Ella sintió como si fuera a llorar. ¡Hoy había ido tan bien! ¡Se habían estado riendo! ¡Compartido sándwiches!

"¿Estás bien?"

"N-no realmente." _¿Por qué nunca puedo responder esa pregunta como se supone que debes?_

"¿Debería ir por... Lilith?"

"¡No!" Ella _no_ iba a pasar por eso de nuevo. ¡Especialmente _aquí_! Especialmente porque sabía el tipo de cosas con las que Lilith tenía que lidiar a diario, no quería agobiarla con _más_ cosas.

"Realmente no me estás dando mucho con qué trabajar aquí, Amity", Luz parecía preocupada y un poco frustrada.

Amity cerró los ojos y articuló la palabra más repugnante que conocía, luego tomó una respiración temblorosa.

"Estoy... estoy _sangrando_ ". _Mátenme ahora._

"¿Necesitas un vendaje?"

"¿No?" _¡Vamos Luz, normalmente no eres tan despistada!_

“Entonces qu - oh. _¡Oh!_ ¡Okay!"

"¿ _Tienes_ \- tienes _cosas_?"

"Sí, eh, sí, eso creo, espera, déjame buscar mi bolso!" Se oyó el sonido de pies corriendo, desvaneciéndose.

Luz regresó treinta segundos después.

"Lo deslizaré debajo de la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?"

_¿Debajo de la puerta? ¿Toda la bolsa?_

Antes de que Amity pudiera objetar, un cuadrado morado y plano apareció debajo de la puerta.

"¿Q-qué es eso?" Preguntó Amity, alejándose de él.

"¡Lo siento, no tengo tampones!"

"¿Tampo-qué?"

“Uh... ¿tampones? Espera, ¿nunca has usado una compresa?

"¿Una _qué_?"

"¡¿E-es esta tu _primera vez_?!"

"¡¿N-no?!"

"¡¿Okay?! Yo no – ¿qué? ¿No es esto lo que usas?”

"¡¿No?! ¡¿Es esto lo que _tu_ usas ?! " Amity miró el paquete plano.

"¿Sí?" Luz sonaba un poco lastimada ahora. "Realmente no puedo... acostumbrarme a los tampones".

"No sé qué son – no sé qué es _esto_ ", Amity estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico ahora. Se sentía como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando. Tuvo que apoyar los brazos contra ellas.

"¡Oye, oye, está bien, está bien!" Luz sonaba mucho más cerca de la puerta ahora. "Una compresa funciona bien, aguantara durante unas cuatro horas y algo, luego podrás cambiarte a lo que sea cuando llegues a casa - los humanos usan compresas todo el tiempo, ¡estás a salvo!"

"Yo - yo no sé..."

"¿Estás segura de que no debería ir a buscar a Lilith?"

"¡No lo hagas!"

"¿Estoy segura de que lo entendería? Ella también es una mujer ".

"Por favor, no quiero que _nadie_ más lo sepa". Amity odiaba lo mucho que temblaba su voz.

Hubo una pausa.

"Está bien hablar de estas cosas, Amity", dijo Luz en un tono lento, serio y triste. "Es un poco vergonzoso, pero... ¿También es un alivio? ¿No tener que... esconderlo todo?

"¡¿Puedes decirme cómo funciona esto?!" Amity espetó e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Lo que dijo Luz sonó... _muy raro_. ¿Nadie en su sano juicio _hablaría_ de eso?

"Claro, está bien..." Luz sonaba lastimada de nuevo.

 _Por supuesto que está lastimada, estás siendo una palabra con p_.

"Lo siento. Yo… lo siento."

"Está… bien. Lo entiendo. Entonces, um... tiras de la lengüeta blanca y se despliega. Luego lo sacas del envoltorio y lo pegas en tu ropa interior. Luego quitas las tiras de las alas y - "

"¡¿Esta cosa tiene _alas_?!"

"No alas de pájaro - ¿son pequeñas aletas? Para envolver tu ropa interior para asegurarte de que no... ¿se deslice? "

"Pero es tan _delgado_ ".

"¿Viva tecnología humana?"

Amity extendió la mano y recogió el paquete. Vio la pequeña pestaña blanca. Ella tiró de eso mientras se inclinaba lejos. Hubo un sonido tenue y crujiente. Se desplegó para mostrar una especie de cosa alargada y blanca. Tenía marcas de color púrpura en los extremos y en el medio tenía tiras de color púrpura. La cosa alargada estaba pegada al envoltorio con una especie de material pegajoso. Era de mal gusto, pero no como pegamento.

_Bien, entonces no es tan diferente, cuando te lo colocas. Correcto. No está hecho de tela. Pero casi. Correcto. Bien. Puedo trabajar con esto._

"La forma de un pequeño corazón va uh... al frente".

 _¿Forma de corazón?_ Giró la cosa hacia el otro lado. _Oh._

Le tomó algunos intentos, pero finalmente pensó que había logrado ponerlo de la manera correcta.

 _¿Realmente estoy haciendo esto? ¿De **verdad** estoy poniendo cosas humanas en mi ropa interior?_ Amity parpadeó y negó con la cabeza _. Es solo temporal. Después de que terminemos en el jardín, puedo ir a casa, cambiarme y fingir que nunca sucedió. Y nadie lo sabrá jamás._

Se subió los pantalones y luego fue a lavarse las manos. Luego las volvió a lavar. Y una tercera vez, solo para estar seguro.

"¿Estás bien ahí?" Preguntó Luz.

"Bien."

Amity abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Luz entrara. Mantuvo los ojos en el suelo, esperando que Luz no la estuviera mirando.

"Estaré afuera".

"Sí, ¿e-está bien?"

Amity se apresuró por el pasillo. Caminar se sentía tan extraño.

Cuando Luz se unió a ella junto al arbusto, Amity ya estaba trabajando.

Luz miró a su amiga, sintiéndose un poco triste y preocupada.

"¿Estás bien?" Luz preguntó a su manera gentil. Amity había temido la pregunta, pero estaba preparada.

"Estoy bien", dijo. "Toma, si tomas esa rama de allí, yo puedo hacer esta".

"Claro. está bien..." Luz se inclinó para recoger su podadora. Trató de llamar la atención de Amity, pero la chica de cabello verde no levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Desearía_ _que confiara en mí,_ pensó Luz.

Amity fingió que no le dolía el estómago. Fingió que no le dolía la espalda. Fingió que no le dolían los muslos. Fingió que no podía sentir que las _cosas_ se le escapaban cada vez que se ponía en cuclillas o se levantaba. Cada vez que sucedía, su pecho se apretaba y la imagen de sus mallas manchadas de sangre cruzaba su mente. Trató de revisar sus mallas cada vez que podía, cuando Luz no estaba mirando en su dirección.

Fingió no ver el rostro preocupado de Luz. Fingió que todo estaba bien. Se sentía como si tuviera un collar caliente alrededor del cuello.

_Luz **sabe**..._

Las chicas siguieron trabajando en el arbusto durante casi una hora antes de que finalmente terminaran. El siguiente elemento de la lista fue podar y regar las plantas alrededor de los cerezos.

"Voy a buscar un poco de agua", se ofreció Luz rápidamente. "Vuelvo enseguida".

Tan pronto como Luz desapareció por la esquina del cobertizo, Amity se apoyó en la pared con una mano y usó la otra para frotar su espalda baja. No ayudó mucho, pero al menos alivió un poco el dolor, por lo que no fue constante. Finalmente se permitió respirar fuerte. Casi estaba jadeando.

_Ya casi terminamos,_ se dijo. _Casi terminamos..._ Giró la pierna para comprobar si había manchas -

"¿Amity?"

Amity dio un salto y luego trató de incorporarse. _¡Señorita Clawthorne!_

"Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Estás bien?"

 _¡Ella me vio!_ Amity pensó en pánico. No había estado preparada, finalmente se había permitido relajarse, ¡no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse! Sintió que se le encendía la cara. No quería que la vieran, quería esconderse. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había respondido a su mentora. Ella no podía _pensar_.

Lilith se acercó más, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Amity estaba fantasmalmente pálida bajo su rubor. Cuando se apoyo contra la pared, pareció sentir dolor. Por eso Lilith la había llamado. Cuando Lilith se acercó, su preocupación creció. La niña abrió la boca, pero todo lo que salió fue un jadeo.

"¿Amity?" Lilith extendió la mano lentamente para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña. "Por favor, dime qué pasa".

"Estoy b-bien", dijo Amity.

Lilith la miró con seriedad.

“Es bastante obvio que no estás _bien_. ¿Tocaste el musgo pegado a la umbra?” Había un centenar de cosas en su jardín que podían causar mucho daño. Muchas de las cuales causaban dificultad para respirar. El musgo umbra pegajoso era la planta más peligrosa en el jardín. ¿Se habrá extendido más allá de sus límites? Trató de ver si la niña tenía otros signos reveladores. Sin manchas azules a lo largo de la línea del cabello, sin sarpullido en el cuello - su mente estaba acelerada.

Amity negó con la cabeza. Lilith se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

"¡Oh! Amity, ¿estás bien? Luz apareció por la esquina con un balde de agua y una regadera. Los dejó y luego se acercó apresuradamente.

"¿Alguna de ustedes entró en contacto con alguna de las plantas cercadas?" Lilith le preguntó a Luz con severidad.

"No, no lo creo? Acabamos de terminar con el arbusto del iglú. Iglaciano. El que tenía que reducirse a un metro ". Miró ansiosamente a Amity por un momento, luego una expresión de comprensión apareció en su rostro, que rápidamente se transformó en una expresión preocupada, suave y comprensiva. Lilith le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y el rostro de Luz se puso tensa e incómoda al instante. Ella hizo rebotar los brazos contra sus costados con nerviosismo. Lilith elevó su mirada a una mirada fulminante.

"Dime."

"Mmmmmm _lo siento_ Amity... creo que tiene calambres", susurró Luz de mala gana.

Las cejas de Lilith se levantaron y volvió a mirar el rostro de Amity - ahora la niña estaba mirando al suelo.

"¿E-es esto cierto?" Lilith preguntó con voz más suave. Giró la cabeza para intentar llamar la atención de la niña. Amity asintió levemente.

 _Oh, gracias al cielo,_ pensó Lilith.

"Está bien, está bien... Luz, ¿podrías ... darnos un momento?"

"Sí, por supuesto." Luz dio un paso atrás, luego se volvió y fue a recoger la regadera.

"Vamos a la cocina".

***

Había una taza de té humeante sobre la mesa frente a Amity.

"Toma," Lilith le tendió una especie de almohada amarilla, envuelta en tela roja.

Amity la miró confundida.

"... Ponlo en tu estómago." ¿No sabía la niña lo que era una bolsa de agua caliente?

Amity lo tomó con vacilación, luego lo puso contra su vientre. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos y luego lo abrazó más fuerte. Lilith sonrió aliviada y agarró el tarro de miel. Puso una generosa cantidad en el té y luego empujó la taza hacia la chica.

"¿E-es eso para mí?" Amity preguntó con una vocecita.

"Sí."

"¿Qué es?"

"Oh, es... té de corteza de sauce", las cejas de Lilith se fruncieron. "¿Nunca lo has probado antes?"

Amity negó con la cabeza.

"Lo... siento", murmuró. "Estoy siendo una molestia".

Las cejas de Lilith se elevaron hasta lo alto de su frente. Tuvo que tomarse un momento para calmarse antes de hablar.

"No estás... siendo una molestia", dijo, sonando preocupada. "¿Tu madre... o tu hermana... nunca te ha hablado de tu ciclo lunar?"

Los ojos de Amity se abrieron como platos. Ella tragó saliva.

"N-no realmente."

"...Ya veo."

 _Debería haberle preguntado eso hace meses,_ se reprendió Lilith.

Sacó una silla y se sentó lentamente.

 _Oh no, ¿por qué se esta sentando?_ Pensó Amity.

"Bueno... si te duele... aplica calor". Señaló la botella en el regazo de Amity. “También puedes darte un baño o una ducha. El té de corteza de sauce es bastante fácil de hacer, ayudará con el dolor. Si siente náuseas, agregue un poco de jengibre... "

"¿Qué te pasa si..." Amity comenzó, luego apretó los labios.

"¿Qué te pasa si...?" Lilith la persuadió gentilmente.

 _Dios mío, déjame saber la respuesta a esta pregunta,_ pensó Lilith rápidamente.

"¿Si... sólo hay dos semanas entre... tiempos?"

"Oh... bueno," Lilith tuvo que tomarse un momento para pensar. "Hay tiempo de luna y hay... media luna... La media luna, como probablemente puedes ver por el nombre, ocurre entre... tiempos de luna. Um... hablando de... experiencias _personales..._ Los días de media luna también _pueden_ ser dolorosos, pero ¿de una... manera diferente? Y no hay - _normalmente_ no…” Se aclaró la garganta con torpeza. “Elemento _sangrante_. Acaso estas...?" Hizo un gesto vago hacia Amity con la mano.

Amity tragó y asintió una vez. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con su mentora.

"Entonces estoy bastante segura de que es tiempo de luna. Cuando todavía estás creciendo, cuando todavía eres joven, las cosas pueden ser... un poco irregulares. Así que dos semanas, tres semanas... _seis_ semanas... No es infrecuente. Eventualmente, más o menos, se asienta ". Lilith vio cómo Amity palidecía un poco. "Deberías beber tu té".

La niña tomó un sorbo obedientemente, hizo una mueca.

"Lo sé", dijo Lilith con un gesto comprensivo de su nariz. "Pero funciona."

"Gracias..."

"No tienes que agradecer nada." Lilith tocó el brazo de Amity por un segundo. "Pasará un poco de tiempo antes de que el té comience a funcionar, así que siéntese y trata de relajarte".

Amity le dedicó una débil sonrisa. A ella le gustaba mucho, _mucho_ , cuando Lilith le hablaba con esa voz suave. Ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

“¿Quieres que valla por Luz? Me atrevo a decir que a ella también le vendría bien un pequeño descanso ".

La sonrisa vacilante en el rostro de Amity se desvaneció. Las cejas de Lilith se fruncieron. Le dio a la chica una mirada inquisitiva.

"Ella me ayudó, antes... Pero yo no... Es... difícil..." Amity miró su regazo por una fracción de segundo, luego cerró los ojos. "Ella fue muy amable conmigo y creo que yo no he sido... muy amable de regreso".

"No es la cosa más fácil de hablar", dijo Lilith con un pequeño suspiro. "Es privado. No es... agradable. Es... '' se interrumpió, buscando la palabra correcta. " _Inconveniente_."

"Es vergonzoso." Amity agregó.

"Ciertamente puede ser", asintió Lilith. "Pero... es bueno tener gente que te cuide. Ha habido momentos en los que... he estado en un _estado_ bastante desafortunado, y alguien cercana a mí realmente... dio un paso al frente y me ayudó. Ella no necesitaba hacerlo. No estoy segura de que ella tan siquiera quisiera. Pero ella lo hizo. Y estoy agradecida. No estoy segura de si le he dicho que lo estoy ". Lilith volvió a apagarse. Amity estaba bastante segura de que estaba hablando de su hermana. “Hay... _pocas_ personas que harían ese tipo de cosas por ti. Si puedes... deberías intentar hacerlo lo correcto".

Amity asintió. Sabía que su mentora tenía razón.

***

“Luz”, llamó Lilith desde el patio. “Es hora de tomar un descanso. Ven a tomar algo". Esperó a que apareciera la humana y luego la acompaño a la cocina.

“Realmente me vendría bien un trago, gracias”, sonrió Luz. Vio a Amity sentada en una mesa grande. Ella se sentó al lado de su amiga. "¿Esto es limonada?" preguntó, señalando el vaso frente a ella.

"Es jugo de raíz de neflin", dijo Amity. "Es dulce."

“Oh, está bien, gracias”, Luz miró a Lilith, quien le dio una sonrisa. Luz tomó el vaso y tomó un largo trago. Amity había pensado que podría probar un poco antes de ir con todo de esa manera, pero esa no era su manera. Ella sonrió levemente. Luz bebió un tercio del jugo antes de respirar. "Oh cielos, esta es realmente bueno. ¿Sabe casi a piña?

"¿Las manzanas crecen en abetos en el reino humano?" Lilith preguntó cortésmente.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh! No no. ¡Es el nombre de un tipo de fruta completamente diferente! Se ve así ”, Luz infló las mejillas y levantó los brazos en el aire, miró hacia arriba y luego ajustó ligeramente el ángulo de los codos. Las cejas de Lilith se arquearon y Amity rio, luego hizo una mueca y soltó una especie de chillido estrangulado. Tanto Luz como Lilith la miraron. "¿Estás bien, Amity?"

"Estoy b -" Amity se detuvo. "Estoy... mejor". Habló lentamente, tratando de no sonrojarse. Deseó que no la miraran.

"Si me disculpan, necesito ir a ver algo en mi estudio", dijo Lilith, tomando las palabras de Amity como una señal para dejar que las chicas hablaran. "Regresaré en un rato. Hay más jugo en la nevera ".

"Eso es bueno... que lo estás haciendo mejor, quiero decir", dijo Luz después de que Lilith salió de la habitación.

"Gracias por lo de antes", dijo Amity rápidamente. "No estoy... realmente no..." se quedó en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas sin tener que usar ninguna de las palabras reales. "No me siento muy cómoda... hablando de este tipo de cosas".

"¡Esta bien!" Luz sonrió un poco insegura. “Aunque estoy aquí si quieres.”

"Yo... lo sé," Amity miró sus manos, realmente deseando poder apagar sus mejillas. "Realmente significó mucho para mí. Lo que hiciste antes. No creo que mis otras amigas... me hubieran ayudado así ". _Ese_ fue un pensamiento preocupante.

"Estoy segura de que harías lo mismo por mí", dijo Luz en voz baja.

 _¿Podría?_ Se preguntó Amity. Un inmediato: _´Sí. Por Luz'_ apareció en su mente. Ella le dio a Luz una leve sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento. Fue bueno saberlo. Luz le sonrió positivamente e hizo una especie de chirrido.

"¡Eres tan _linda_!"

El corazón de Amity dio un vuelco y su rostro se sintió repentinamente muy, _muy_ caliente. Luz hizo un chillido aún más agudo y se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

"¡Como un pequeño cangrejito!" canto y movió la cabeza. Su codo derribó el vaso. Ambas vieron cómo rodaba detrás de Luz y se caía de la mesa. El tintineo hizo que ambos se estremecieran. "Oops. ¡Yo lo limpio! ¡¿Quizás se pueda volver a pegar?! " Luz se deslizó de su silla y se puso a cuatro patas.

"¡Ten cuidado!"

"¡Oh, _cielos_ , la única cosa que Eda dijo que no debería hacer!" Luz se reprendió a sí misma mientras se apresuraba a recoger los pedazos _. "¡Mierda!"_ Ella levantó la cabeza y golpeó la parte inferior de la mesa. _"¡Coño!"_ Luz rodó por el suelo con las manos tapándose la boca.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó Amity.

“P-perdón por maldecir”, Luz se sentó y se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza con la mano izquierda. "Cielos, eso realmente duele".

"Tu mano - "

“ _Eesh_ ,” Luz miró los dos pequeños fragmentos incrustados en su palma derecha. "Eso se ve _feo_ ".

"Escuché cristales rotos -" Lilith apareció en la puerta de la cocina. "¿Están todas bien?"

"Tu nariz..." Amity señaló a Luz, quien se tocó el labio superior al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos salieron ensangrentados.

"Creo que tal vez _no_ estoy bien", dijo Luz un poco insegura. Lilith se apresuró a ir a un armario, tomo algunos paños de cocina y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Luz. Le dio a Luz uno para que se tapara la nariz.

"Inclínate hacia adelante y pellizca desde la raíz", instruyó con firmeza. "¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?"

"Sí, ajo de la meja". Luz volvió a tocarse la nuca.

"Déjame ver."

Luz se inclinó más hacia adelante y Lilith miró detenidamente la parte posterior de su cabeza. Había un pequeño bulto, pero no se había roto la piel.

"Amity, ¿podrías traer un poco de hielo, por favor?"

"S-seguro."

"Probablemente tendrás un golpe por un tiempo. ¿Te sientes mareada? ¿Náuseas? ¿Tienes visión borrosa? "

"Mo".

"Muy bien, bien, ahora déjame ver esa mano".

Luz se la tendió obedientemente. Lilith inhaló un poco.

"Siento haber romto el vaso", murmuró Luz, sonando triste. "¡Bagaré por el!"

"Es solo un vaso", dijo Lilith, indiferente. "No quiero quitarte estos mientras estás en el suelo. Vamos a levantarte ". Se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al fregadero. "Esto me va a doler un poco, me temo. Quédate quieta ".

Lilith dibujó un círculo de hechizos sobre la mano de Luz. Una luz azul apareció alrededor de ambos fragmentos de vidrio. Salieron de la carne de Luz con un sonido desagradable. Eran un poco más grandes de lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba, y una vez que los sacaron, la sangre corrió hasta el codo de Luz antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera reaccionar.

"¡ _Whoa_!" Luz jadeó, luego dobló el brazo para que su codo fuera el punto más bajo. La sangre se derramó contra el fondo del fregadero.

"Asegurémonos de que hayamos quitado todos los vidrios", Lilith abrió el grifo y extendió las manos hacia las de Luz. Juntos lavaron la mano y Lilith dibujó cinco círculos de hechizos más, logrando extraer dos pequeños trozos de vidrio más. "Sigue sosteniéndolo bajo el agua mientras consigo algunos vendajes".

Lilith salió apresuradamente de la habitación y Amity se colocó detrás de Luz.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Sí, dealmente no duede tando".

"¿Quieres que te ponga la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza?"

"Sí, tendo las mados algo lledas", sonrieron los ojos de Luz, su boca estaba escondida por la toalla de cocina. "Oh, edo se siende bien..."

_¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? Yo estaría aterrorizada._

"No de preocudes, Abidy, voy a estar bien". Las cejas de Luz se juntaron ahora.

"Será mejor", Amity tragó, sintiendo el calor subir de nuevo a sus mejillas. Estaban muy juntas. Como cuando se habían abrazado en la habitación de Luz. Había sido agradable abrazar a alguien durante tanto tiempo. Amity pensó en la camisa que Luz le había prestado, la había escondido debajo del colchón en su habitación. Le gustaba dormir con ella. No estaba tan apretado alrededor de su cuello, como lo eran sus camisones largos. Y así fue: Luz cambió un poco su peso y su cadera chocó contra la tierna barriga de Amity. **_"¡Mh!"_** Amity chilló de alarma y dio un rápido paso atrás.

"Lo siento, ¿te bisé?" Luz bajó la mirada a sus pies.

Amity negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Todavía sostenía la bolsa de hielo contra la cabeza de Luz.

"Tus caderas – mi estómago", jadeó con los dientes apretados.

"¡Oh, oh, lo siento mucho!" Luz podía sentir la mano de Amity temblando a través de la bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza. "¡Perdon, perdon, perdon!"

Amity hizo todo lo posible por respirar, pero el calambre que se desarrolló dentro de ella fue intenso; se sentía como si alguien la hubiera empalado con un carámbano. ¡Ella no estaba preparada! Sus rodillas se sentían débiles ...

"¡Siéntade, siéntade!" Luz dijo con voz preocupada. Amity se había puesto pálida como un fantasma - Luz temía que se desmayara.

Cuando Lilith regresó a la cocina, encontró a Amity sentada en el piso, Luz en cuclillas a su lado con el brazo todavía en el fregadero.

"¿Que paso ahora?" preguntó, sintiéndose confundida y un poco abrumada.

“De pegue en la panda por accidende...” Luz miró hacia arriba, con ojos preocupados. Lilith hizo una mueca involuntaria.

"¡Oh, _estrellas_!" ¡Pobrecita! Su mano se llevó a su propio vientre; se había contraído en simpatía. _Cálmate - que estés preocupada no ayudará a ninguna de las dos_. "Okay - _okay_..." Lilith dejó la caja sobre la mesa, luego fue a ver a Amity. "¿Estás bien?"

Amity asintió en silencio. Ella estaba extremadamente pálida. Lilith vaciló. ¿A quién debería ayudar primero? Sus instintos decían Luz.

"Solo siéntate y trata de relajarte, Amity, estaré contigo en un minuto". Sin pensarlo realmente, extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de la niña. Amity cerró los ojos y exhaló ante el toque. Oh, cómo le dolía el corazón a Lilith.

Apartó la mirada de Amity y se volvió hacia la otra chica. "Ahora, tú, lavemos la mano y cubrámosla ".

"¿Do podrías udar un hechizo curadivo?" Luz volvió a mirar a Amity.

"No soy una sanadora con licencia", dijo Lilith, desconcertada. Pero, por supuesto, un humano no conocería las reglas. "E incluso si lo fuera, no estoy segura de si te verías afectada de la misma manera que alguien de las Islas Hirvientes. Así que hagámoslo de forma segura ".

"Si, okay."

Lilith limpió la mano de Luz cuidadosamente con jabón y la secó con una toalla limpia.

“Mantenla en alto. Sentémonos en la mesa ". Fueron a sentarse, lejos de los fragmentos. "Esto va a doler". Lilith le tendió una botellita de líquido transparente y luego la goteó sobre las heridas de Luz. La chica hizo una mueca.

"¡M-sip, eso duele!"

Pasaron un minuto envolviendo la mano de Luz, luego Lilith fue a buscar el paquete de hielo y se lo puso de nuevo en la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia Amity.

"¿Como te sientes?" Lilith se llevó las manos al pecho.

"Me vendría bien un poco más de ese té", jadeó Amity.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto", Lilith extendió ambas manos para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie. Amity vaciló. "Hoy, yo te _levantaré_ ".

 _Bendito sea su pequeño corazón, ello lo recordó, incluso en ese estado_.

Cuando Amity estuvo sentada en la silla junto a Luz, Lilith fue a hervir un poco más de agua. Una vez que comenzó, barrió los cristales y limpió el jugo derramado. Cuando el agua estuvo lista, volvió a llenar la botella de agua caliente, luego se preparó una taza de té de corteza de sauce para ella y una taza de té normal para Luz (ya que no estaba segura de si era seguro o no para los humanos consumir corteza de sauce). A Amity le quedaba mucho té de antes.

"¿A _alguien_... le gustaría un pedazo de pastel?" Preguntó Lilith, sonando cansada.

Luz levantó una mano, pero Amity negó con la cabeza lentamente. Lilith consiguió platos y cubiertos para las tres, en caso de que Amity cambiara de opinión más tarde, y el pastel del refrigerador. Cuando finalmente pudo sentarse, dejó escapar un suspiro controlado.

Luz se quitó el paño de la nariz.

"¿Está sangrando?"

"No." Lilith sonrió, aliviada. Puso un poco de miel en su taza y luego tomó un sorbo. El pastel también ayudaría a librar su boca del sabor amargo. No tenía ningún dolor real en este momento, pero una vez que pudo calmarse, supo que vendría.

Luz resolvió el problema de cómo mantener la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y comer al mismo tiempo poniéndola debajo de su capucha. Lilith notó que tenía orejas pequeñas.

"Creo que será mejor que terminemos con la jardinería", dijo Lilith mientras miraba a las dos niñas.

 _Una vendada y golpeada, la otra lidiando con calambres y pálida como una sábana._ Lilith quería vigilarlas de cerca a ambas por el momento.

“Sí, quishás”, dijo Luz con la boca llena de pastel. "¡Eshto eshta realmente bueno!"

"No hables con la boca llena", dijo Amity con una pizca de gruñido en su voz.

"Oopsh", tragó Luz. “Lo siento, esto esta realmente bueno. ¿Tú lo hiciste?"

"No... es de la panadería por la calle".

"¡La vi en el camino hacia aquí!" Luz dijo emocionada. “Siempre es divertido mirar por las ventanas de la panadería – todos los pasteles y las cosas se ven tan deliciosas. Había uno morado con ojos por todas partes, juro que uno de ellos me guiñó un ojo ". Se metió más pastel en la boca y sonrió ampliamente mientras masticaba.

Amity sufría bastante, a pesar de que la botella descansaba contra su barriga. Realmente deseaba que el té comenzara a funcionar pronto. Aun así, sonrió un poco al escuchar a Luz hablar de pastel.

 _Ella es tan entusiasta todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando está herida, todavía está muy animada._ La hacía sentir... bien y un poco mal. Bien porque era difícil estar molesta con Luz, mal porque sabía que así se _suponía_ que debías ser.

"¿Cuál es tu tipo de pastel favorito, Amity?"

“¿Hm? Oh, eh... ¿Mi tía Gilda hace uno con nueces encima? Tiene... nueces. Y una especie de mermelada, creo ".

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"No lo sé. Simplemente lo llamamos pastel Gilda ".

Lilith miró entre ellas, notando la forma en que las mejillas de Amity ganaban más color mientras hablaba con la humana. Este era el momento donde Lilith había visto a Amity más relajada en presencia de otra persona. Eso era muy bueno de ver. Amity realmente necesitaría un amigo. Especialmente hoy.

Lilith a menudo encontraba a Amity en la biblioteca. Prefería trabajar sola en las tareas. Los otros estudiantes con los que andaba eran de otras familias prominentes - Lilith recordó la presión de su propia familia para interactuar solo con "las personas adecuadas", cuando era estudiante en Hexside. Le había servido bien en su carrera, pero no estaba segura de si alguna de las relaciones que había cultivado con tanto cuidado podría llamarse _amistad_.

"¿Cuál es tu pastel favorito, Lilith?" Preguntó Luz.

"¿Hm?" Lilith parpadeó. “Oh, este. Se llama pastel de ensueño denerioso ".

“Es realmente bueno. ¿Qué es esto?" Luz levantó una pequeña baya en el extremo de su tenedor.

"Una baya deneriosa".

"¿Se pueden recoger por aquí?"

"Si pueden", dijo Lilith con una sonrisa. "Pero no es seguro comerlas crudas", agregó rápidamente.

“Todo aquí es tan deliciosamente peligroso”, reflexionó Luz y se emocionó un poco. “Tu jardín es tan genial. Las grandes flores amarillas con hojas azules detrás del cobertizo – se movieron para seguirme mientras pasaba - _muy_ genial ".

"No los tocaste, ¿verdad?"

“No, estaban detrás de una valla. Dijiste que no tocara a las que están detrás de las vallas ".

"Bien bien." Lilith sonrió y mentalmente le dio a Luz un punto extra.

***

El aire sobre la parte elegante de la ciudad estaba impregnado de olor a especias y perfumes. Eda tiró de la capucha de su capa, tratando de meter dentro el último mechón de su cabello rebelde. No valía la pena anunciarse. Aterrizó en el mismo callejón en el que había dejado a Luz y luego se dirigió hacia la calle. Podría _salir_ volando del jardín de Lily, pero no _entrar_. La protección de la casa lo impedía. Eda solía poder hacerlo, pero desde que fue desheredada, perdió ese “privilegio”.

Se escabulló por la calle llena de gente, vio una patrulla de guardias y se mezclo en una pandilla de fiesteros. Se dirigió a la gran puerta frente a la mansión de la familia Clawthorne, luego se dirigió a la izquierda a lo largo de la pared. Lo siguió hasta la esquina y entre las sombras de los cedros. Ella sonrió. Los ladrillos sueltos todavía estaban allí.

Una vez en el otro lado, cruzó el césped perfectamente cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Era tan llamativo como recordaba. Respiró hondo y luego tiró de la campana.

Después de bastante tiempo, Lilith abrió la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Edalyn", dijo Lilith en tono mesurado.

"Que honda. ¿Luz esta lista para irse?

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

"... ¿Por qué no entras por un minuto?"

Eda frunció el ceño. "Sabes que fui desterrada de esta casa, ¿verdad?"

"Lo recuerdo", la expresión de Lilith se endureció ligeramente. "Como ahora está a mi nombre, yo controlo quién puede entrar. Y yo te invito a pasar ".

"¿Puedo tener eso por escrito?" Eda pasó junto a Lilith y abrió más la puerta. "Me encanta lo que has hecho con el lugar".

"No he cambiado nada", Lilith se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, luego siguió a su hermana.

"Lo sé, Lily, eso es lo que llamamos una _broma_ ", dijo Eda por encima del hombro. “Oh, por favor, ¿te quedaste con esta cosa? Pensé que lo odiabas ". Eda señaló una gran estatua de gárgola en el pasillo por el que caminaban.

"¡No he tenido miedo de esa cosa desde que tenía seis años!" Los codos de Lilith se movieron mientras trataba de alcanzar a su hermana mayor. "Las chicas están en la cocina".

"¿Cocina?" Eda se detuvo. "¿Pensé que los hacías hacer cosas en el jardín?" Señaló hacia el pasillo.

Lilith le dio a Eda una mirada que Eda tuvo problemas para descifrar.

"Tuvimos pastel".

"¿ _Pastel_? Pensé que se suponía que esto era un castigo. Espera, ¿tu hiciste el pastel? ¡Ja! ¡ _Eso si_ sería un castigo! "

Llegaron a la cocina.

"Vamos niña, larguemo-." Eda entró en la habitación llena de confianza, pero se quedó paralizada al ver la mano vendada de Luz y _capucha levantada_. "¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Luz?!" Ella exclamó y se apresuró a acercarse. "¡Está toda golpeada!"

"¡ _No_ le hice nada!" Lilith negó con la cabeza, asombrada por la acusación.

Eda la ignoró y se agacho junto a Luz. “¿Estás bien, niña? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Eda, estoy bien", dijo Luz rápidamente. "Tiré un vaso y me golpeé la cabeza contra la mesa -"

Eda se levanto y con cuidado le quitó la capucha, luego pasó las manos por el cabello de Luz. Encontró un bulto considerable. Luz hizo una mueca y se estiró para agarrar la bolsa de hielo que se deslizaba. Eda volteo la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a Lilith. Hizo un gesto con el dedo y apareció una bolsa de guisantes congelados, la puso con cuidado en la cabeza de Luz sin mirar, luego volvió a subir la capucha.

“Lilith Meadowyn Desiderata Clawthorne. Necesito verte en la otra habitación. _Ahora_." La voz de Eda temblaba de ira. Salió pisando fuerte de la cocina.

"Espera", suspiró Luz. "Déjame hablar con ella". Se puso de pie y fue a seguir a Eda. Lilith estaba tan sorprendida que no intentó detener a la niña.

"Lily, te juro por _dios_ si - tu no eres Lily -" Eda se congeló en medio de un impresionante movimiento de dedo y se desinfló un poco.

"Eda, es muy dulce que estés molesta. Me golpeé un poco, pero no fue culpa de _Lilith_. Golpeé el vaso. _Yo_ me puse en cuatro patas y traté de recoger los pedazos. _Yo_ golpeé mi cabeza sobre la mesa ". Luz se llevó las manos al pecho. " _Mi culpa_. No de Lilith ". Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. “Ella vino tan pronto como escuchó el cristal romperse. Ella me curo. Luego tomamos té y pastel. Y era un pastel realmente bueno. Ella no ha sido más que amable conmigo ".

Eda parpadeó sorprendida ante la niña, la miró fijamente durante unos buenos cinco segundos, luego se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Oh, oh _cielos_!" Luz suspiro. Esta era la primera vez que Eda iniciaba un abrazo - ¡Luz no se lo esperaba! Ella le devolvió el abrazo a Eda, dándole palmaditas en la espalda de una manera desconcertada. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Luz preguntó después de unos veinte segundos.

"Maldita sea, niña", resopló Eda, luego dio un paso atrás del abrazo y sostuvo a Luz por los hombros. "Tenía todo un discurso preparado – ¿ _tienes idea_ de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para darle un sermón a mi hermana?" Parpadeó rápidamente. "Maldita sea esta vieja casa, tan polvorienta".

Luz le sonrió, completamente consciente de que Eda estaba tratando de explicar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Siento haber arruinado tu oportunidad de sermonear a tu hermana”, dijo Luz con voz cantarina, mientras seguía el juego. Sin embargo, estaba un poco polvoriento, pensó mientras su nariz comenzaba a picar. Hizo una mueca mientras tomaba aire, pero logró levantar las manos para cubrirse la boca antes de estornudar. "¡TCHOO!"

"Whoa niña, te dije que estaba polvoriento".

"Uuh... creo que voy a necesitar una toalla", dijo Luz indistintamente.

"Meh, solo límpialo con las cortinas..." Eda se encogió de hombros.

Luz separó los dedos por un segundo.

La cabeza de Eda se echó hacia atrás. “ _Santa_ madre de - ¡¿Eh, Lily?! ¡¿Podrías traer una _toalla_?! "

Lilith y Amity aparecieron corriendo. Lilith tenía una toalla en la mano. Ella pareció entender exactamente lo que había sucedido y le dio a Eda una mirada sucia mientras caminaba hacia la cara de Luz. Hizo un siseo de inhalación cuando Luz abrió las manos.

"Solo... inclínate hacia adelante y pellizca de nuevo, como antes".

"¿Ha sangrado por la nariz _antes_?" Exigió Eda.

"¿Realmente se ve mal dan bal?" Luz preguntó con incertidumbre.

Lilith y Eda intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

" _No_." Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y negaron con la cabeza, fuera de sincronía. Luz no le creyó a ninguno de las das. Especialmente desde que vio la expresión horrorizada de Amity detrás de ellas.

“Okay, creo que siendo la dabeza mas ligeda”, murmuró Luz, con los párpados moviendose. Eda y Lilith agarraron un brazo cada una, luego intentaron ir en dos direcciones diferentes. "Oops -"

"A la cocina, obviamente," Lilith le dio a Eda una mirada enojada.

"Uh, _no_ , necesita un poco de aire fresco -"

"Disculpa, he estado lidiando con narices ensangrentadas por mucho más tiempo que tu -"

"Como si alguna vez te hubiera sangrado la nariz -"

“Esta bien, chicas, tal vez no – peden miendras me - sostieden – “ Luz trató de pronunciar las palabras mientras la tiraban de un lado a otro.

"No _yo_ , mis _estudiantes_ , obviamente -"

"Así que no tienes idea de cómo se siente realmente, estoy _completamente_ sorprendida -"

"No veo qué tiene que ver eso con nada -"

Hubo un destello rosa y Lilith y Eda fueron apartadas de Luz. El cabello de todas se agitó con la repentina ráfaga de viento.

 _"¡¿ENSERIO?!"_ Amity ladró. Tenía la cara roja como un ladrillo. Caminó hacia adelante, agarró a Luz por el codo y luego llevó a su amiga de regreso a la cocina. Agarró una silla y la arrastró detrás de ellas camino del fregadero, la puso en su lugar de una patada, puso a Luz sobre ella, luego fue a buscar otra y la puso frente a ella. Luego fue a buscar más toallas. Luz no se había atrevido a decir una palabra. Amity abrió el grifo y empapó una toalla, luego la escurrió y se sentó en la silla frente a Luz. "Déjame ver."

Luz quitó la toalla, pero siguió pellizcándose su nariz.

Amity levantó el paño húmedo y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Luz con mucho, mucho cuidado.

Se oyó el ruido de pies arrastrándose desde la entrada de la cocina, detrás de Luz. Amity volvió la cabeza lentamente y miró, sin pestañear, hasta que el sonido desapareció. Luz tragó.

"¿E-estás bien, Abidy?"

"No hables ahora", dijo en voz baja. Puso su mano libre sobre la de Luz.

Limpió la cara y el cuello de Luz con sumo cuidado. Luz vio que la toalla se apartaba de su rostro asombrosamente enrojecida varias veces. A medida que pasaban los minutos, Amity pasó de verse con el rostro enrojecido y furioso a ruborizado y preocupado a blanco como una sábana y exhausto.

"Creo que es lo más limpio que se puede conseguir si sigues tapándome la nariz", dijo con un suspiro.

“Gradias,” Luz sonrió.

"Haz esto", Amity enseñó los dientes. Luz obedeció y Amity se secó las comisuras de la boca. "Es posible que quieras enjuagarte la boca".

"Realmente no creo que valla", dijo Luz encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Amity dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de risa.

"Mm-mm, _mm-mm_ ", negó con la cabeza. "No me hagas reír ahora".

"¿Perdón?"

Amity se reclinó en su silla con una mueca. Luz se soltó la nariz y probó algunas inhalaciones experimentales. Se tocó las fosas nasales, sus dedos salieron sin sangre fresca.

"Gracias, Amity", dijo con una suave sonrisa, luego tomó las manos de Amity entre las suyas y les dio un apretón. "Ahora, _déjame_ ayudarte". Se puso de pie antes de que Amity pudiera protestar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Amity abrazó la botella de agua caliente rellenada contra su estómago y ambos tomaron una taza de té al lado del fregadero.

"Oh _dios_ ," Amity hizo una mueca mientras tomaba un sorbo y luego dejaba la taza. “¿Podrías pasarme la miel? ¡ _Eww_!

Luz se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó un sorbito de la taza. Amity parpadeó.

_¿Ella acaba de –._

Luz chasqueó los labios pensativamente mientras se enderezaba.

"Sí, esto es bastante malo, _wraurrgh_ ", todo su cuerpo se estremeció. "¡Tan _amargo_!"

" _Por favor_ , no me hagas _reír_ ", Amity hizo una mueca divertida y puso sus manos sobre la botella de agua.

Luz estaba a punto de responder cuando volvió a oír el ruido de pies arrastrando. Esta vez Luz miró por encima del hombro. Eda y Lilith estaban de pie en la puerta, luciendo preocupadas y un poco avergonzadas.

 _Como King después de haber roto uno de sus peluches. Y yo era ese animal de peluche,_ pensó.

"¿Podemos entrar?" Lilith preguntó con voz cautelosa. Ella estaba mirando a Amity.

 _Mi **mentora,** **me** pregunta si puede entrar **a su propia cocina**. ¿En cuántos problemas estoy aquí? ¿O estoy en problemas? Ellas eran las que actuaban como niñas peleando por un juguete, _pensó Amity. _Pero aún así..._ Su pecho se apretó.

Luz miró a Amity con las cejas arqueadas. Amity miró a sus mentoras, luego a Luz. Luz asintió con la cabeza, luciendo esa suave sonrisa suya. Amity suspiró, luego asintió con la cabeza también. Hubo una pelea repentina. Luz volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio que Eda y Lilith habían intentado atravesar la puerta al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que sofocar rápidamente una carcajada. Amity negó con la cabeza y volvió a suspirar.

"Después de ti", murmuró Eda. Lilith se adelantó y Eda la siguió. Se detuvieron frente a las chicas sentadas.

"Lo sentimos _mucho_ ", dijo Lilith en voz baja. Tenía las manos entrelazadas frente a ella. "Ese no fue un comportamiento aceptable por nuestra parte".

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, luego Lilith le dio un fuerte codazo a Eda.

"Hngclaro, eso fue vergonzoso en un nivel completamente nuevo", murmuró Eda, mirando a Lilith, luego miró a Luz. “Lo siento, niña... s. _Niñas_." Ella tomó aliento. "Lo siento, niñas".

"¿Están bien?" Lilith miró preocupada de una chica a otra.

Amity asintió.

"Sí, pero ese té es _horrible_ ", dijo Luz, luego se estremeció de nuevo, terminó con su pierna pateando.

"Ha-ha-ha _ow_..." Amity se dobló con un gemido.

 _“Ah mierda,”_ Luz negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Amity..." Extendió la mano para frotar su hombro.

"¿Está bien tu niña?" Dijo Eda con la comisura de la boca. Lilith le dio un codazo de nuevo. " _Ow_."

“Intenta respirar profundamente, ¿de acuerdo? Solo entra y sale, no trates de luchar, está ahí y apesta, pero se calmará...” Luz puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Amity y frotó suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Simplemente siéntate, lentamente, eso es, y respira, se acabara pronto, no puedes hacer que se detenga, simplemente _acepta_ que duele... y _respira_ ".

Lilith miró a Eda con sorpresa. Eda, a su vez, le dijo: 'No esperaba escuchar eso, de verdad, pero honestamente no estoy tan sorprendido porque _mi_ niña tenga un nivel profundo de inteligencia emocional y también ha experimentado calambres severos, _así que-si'_. Mira.

Amity se aferró a las palabras de Luz, esperando que fueran ciertas. Se las arregló para sentarse, y respirar casi normalmente - pero ¿aceptar el dolor? Ella ni siquiera se atrevió a _intentar_ hacer eso.

"Está bien", dijo Luz en voz baja. "Sólo respira..."

Finalmente, el dolor apretado y pulsátil se deshizo. Un dolor sordo ocupó su lugar. Amity se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla, capaz de respirar profundamente de nuevo.

"Ahí vamos..." Luz frotó la parte superior de los brazos de Amity. "Hola."

Amity le dio a Luz una mirada agradecida, miró a sus mentoras y luego cerró los ojos.

"¿Podrían todos dejar de _mirarme_ por favor?", Gimió en voz baja.

Lilith se volteo y arrastró a una Eda burlona con ella. Luz miró al techo.

Amity se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que _Luz_ la mirara, así que le dio una palmada en la rodilla. Luz la miró sorprendida, luego se sonrojó y sonrió cuando Amity articuló: ´Solo tú´.

"¿Se nos permite _hablar_ o...?" Preguntó Eda, sonando un poco harta.

"¡Shhh!" Lilith le dio un codazo por tercera vez.

"¡ _Ow_! ¡¿Podrías - _parar_?! " Eda la agarró por el brazo. "¿Te das cuenta de que _también_ tengo calambres y sigues dándome _codazos_ en el _maldito estómago_?"

Lilith jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su mano saltó a su propio estómago, como si de repente le hubiera dolido.

"¡Oh, por todos los cielos Edalyn, yo - lo siento mucho!" Ahora se llevó la mano a la cara. "¡Lo olvidé!"

"Sí, lo _olvidarías_ ", murmuró Eda sombríamente, luego apartó el brazo de Lilith.

Amity y Luz intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien, Eda?" Luz preguntó con cuidado.

Lilith estaba de pie con la mano tapándose la boca, los ojos cerrados y la frente profundamente arrugada.

"Estoy _fantástica_ \- ¿puedo darme la vuelta ahora? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

"¿Les darías un _momento_?" Lilith casi suplicó. Sonaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Qué, nadie puede ver a alguien sufrir de repente?"

"¡Está _avergonzada_ , Eda!" Lilith gimió en un susurro.

"¡Bueno, no debería estarlo! ¡Tiene calambres! ¡Gran lio! ¡Todos los que tienen útero los tienen! " Ella se encogió de hombros agresivamente. “¿Qué le has estado diciendo, Lily? Algo de la vieja sabiduría de nuestra _madre_ , ¿eh?” Ella soltó un grito ahogado y levantó un dedo amenazador. "No la abofeteaste, ¿verdad?"

 _"¡¿Qué?! **¡Por supuesto no!** ”_ Lilith estalló. "¡Esta - esta ni siquiera es su primera vez!" Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los brazos, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

´¿A _bofeteaste_?´, Murmuró Luz a Amity. Amity negó con la cabeza con firmeza y se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ahora.

"Aw, _diablos_ ," Eda hizo una mueca y volteo la cabeza. "¿Podrías pasarme una toalla, Luz?"

"Que estas - !" Lilith parecía aún más furiosa porque Eda había interrumpido su discusión.

"No hay ninguna limpia -"

"No. Importa.” gruñó Eda con los dientes apretados. Extendió una mano detrás de ella.

Luz, sin decir ninguna palabra le pasó la toalla que había estado sosteniendo durante los últimos quince minutos. Eda la tomó y la metió debajo de su vestido sin alboroto. Amity jadeó y se tapó los ojos, Luz miró fijamente y Lilith se sonrojó. Eda se enderezó, con una mano sujeta firmemente entre sus piernas.

“Edalyn Veronice Sapphira Clawthorne - ¡¿qué estás _haciendo_ ?!" Lilith susurró y chilló, golpeando el suelo con el pie.

"Estoy _tratando_ de no sangrar por todo el hermoso piso de tu cocina, _Lily_ ", dijo Eda con la voz de ´no me pruebes´. “Te enviaré la factura de mi vestido, ¿de acuerdo? Ya que esto es obra _tuya_ ".

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no te alejaste? " Lilith negó con la cabeza a su hermana, su voz llena de incredulidad.

"¡Oh, lamento no haber usado suficiente protección para absorber la sangre que ibas a _sacar_ de mi útero!" Espetó Eda. "Debo planificar esto en el futuro, ¿verdad?"

"¡Estás _asustando_ a las _niñas_!" Lilith siseó con los dientes apretados, haciendo un gesto rígido hacia Amity y Luz.

"¡¿Entonces tal vez deberías ayudarme en lugar de tener una maldita discusión?!"

"¡¿Qué se supone que _haga_ en esta situaciones?!"

"¡Oh, no lo sé, traerme otra toalla y ayúdame a ir al baño, tal vez?"

"¡Bien! ¡Toma!" Lilith agarró la toalla más cercana y se la arrojó a Eda.

"¡Gracias!"

Eda salió caminando incomoda de la cocina y Lilith la siguió. Siguieron discutiendo todo el camino arriba. Luz siguió el sonido con la mirada. Hubo un fuerte golpe, luego el sonido de sus voces se volvió muy lejano.

“Se quieren... _tanto_ ”, dijo Luz sin aliento.

"¿Qué… acaba de suceder?" Preguntó Amity. Ella miró a Luz. “¿Realmente acaba de – ?” Titubeó, su mano señaló vagamente hacia donde habían estado sus mentoras hace treinta segundos. Ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba en la escala de la vergüenza. Era como si hubiera atravesado una especie de barrera invisible y ahora estuviera del otro lado, _más allá_ de la escala. Se sintió extrañamente tranquila. Pero confundida. Sorprendida. Esa era la palabra. Ella estaba sorprendida.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Luz.

"No tengo ni idea", respondió Amity, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. "¿Y tú?"

"Bien, supongo... ¿tal vez?" Luz levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

“Yo hubiera _muerto_ de vergüenza si eso me hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo puede Eda estar tan... _tranquila_?

"No lo llamaría exactamente a eso tranquila", se burló Luz de una manera bondadosa. "Pero a Eda no... le importan esas cosas. Al menos no frente a nosotras. Ella fue realmente buena cuando yo... um... "

"¿Tuviste un accidente frente a ella?" Amity hizo la pregunta antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"¡ _Así_ no!" Luz hizo un gesto hacia donde habían estado Lilith y Eda. "Estaba en la cama. Desperté con calambres. Se había manchado todo mi saco de dormir. No se podía ver desde el exterior, pero estoy seguro de que ella _sabía_ que había sucedido. Realmente no tuve que decir nada ".

Amity se mordió el labio.

“Yo... tuve un accidente en la escuela. Hace pocos meses. Uno _grande_. Me escondí en el baño y Lilith me encontró. Ella también lo hizo muy bien. Muy amable..."

"Aww..." Luz tomó la mano de Amity. "Eda me contó sobre la primera vez de Lilith".

"Calla-te."

"¿Quieres escucharlo?"

Amity miró al techo. Todavía podían escuchar discusiones distantes.

_Más allá de la escala..._

Ella asintió una vez.

"Está bien, entonces," Luz se inclinó hacia adelante. "Lilith ganó un premio durante su cuarto año de graduación y mientras se lo mostraba a algunos de los amigos de sus padres, _le llego_ y cuando se levantó de su silla, estaba cubierto de sangre".

“Oh, dios mío” jadeó Amity.

“Eda fingió derramar su bebida sobre ella para taparlo. Creo que se metió en un gran problema por eso. Pero nadie se enteró de Lilith ".

“¿En su _graduación_? Oh _dios mío_."

"¿Cierto? Me hizo sentir mejor por mi pequeño accidente. Al menos no fue en _público_ ".

 _¿Es por eso que me ayudó hace unos meses? ¿Por qué ella había pasado por lo mismo? ¿O era eso a lo que se refirió hoy?_ Pensó Amity. _Tal vez ambos._

"Ella fue tan amable conmigo antes..."

"¿Sí?" Luz sonrió cálidamente. “Tenía la esperanza de que lo fuera. Lamento haber tenido que decirle que tenías calambres, por cierto, me estaba _mirando_ de esta manera – no quería traicionarte, pero se veía tan – _preocupada_. Y parecías tener tanto dolor y obviamente no querías hablar de eso, así que... "

Amity se sonrojó. Hoy habían pasado tantas cosas.

" _Gracias_... por decirle que tenía..." Amity no pudo decirlo mientras miraba a Luz. Entonces ella miró sus piernas. "C-calambres". Salió como un susurro.

_Lo dije en voz alta. Mucho más allá de la escala._

A pesar de que estaba mucho más allá de la escala, sus hombros se elevaron. Sus mejillas ardieron. Le ardían las _orejas_. Estaba segura de que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

Luz tomó las manos de Amity entre las suyas y les dio un suave apretón. Amity las miró por un momento, luego siguió los brazos de Luz hasta su rostro. Luz la miraba con una expresión tan suave que hizo que su corazón se sintiera caliente. Se sintió _vista_ de alguna manera. No solo mirada. Y no de mala manera. Nadie la había mirado así antes. Se sintió muy consciente de su corazón. Podía sentirlo latir, no exactamente rápido, pero con _fuerza_.

 _Con confianza._ Ese era un pensamiento extraño sobre su propio corazón.

"... No creo yo que hubiera podido...", continuó Amity. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando el rostro de Luz?

***

"Necesito algo que ponerme", dijo Eda mientras apagaba la ducha. "No puedo volar solo con mi capa. Esta muy frío."

Lilith, que estaba de pie de espaldas en su baño principal previamente impecable, soltó un pequeño y exasperado resoplido. "Por supuesto que la temperatura es tu primera preocupación".

"¿No me digas que nunca has volado desnuda?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Lilith espetó, luego le tendió una toalla azul oscuro. Eda la tomó y comenzó a secarse.

"Deberías intentarlo, podría relajarte un poco", murmuró. "Es maravilloso en una cálida noche de verano, la brisa en tu -"

"Ahórrame los detalles. _Por favor_."

"¿Y podría prestarme algo para ponerme, su alteza?"

Lilith la miró detenidamente. Luego sonrió, maliciosamente, antes de salir del baño.

"No me gusta esa mirada, Lily, ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?"

Lilith regresó un minuto después con un montón de prendas muy rosadas cuidadosamente dobladas.

"También podrías usar estas", dijo con un tono de voz frustrado. Era la ropa que Eda le había prestado durante el fin de semana.

“¡Ja! ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?” Eda se burló y le arrebató la ropa interior que estaba encima.

"Mi vestido de Ostegar, pero conociéndote, lo sangrarías por todos lados solo para molestarme".

"No te equivocas", admitió Eda. "Hablando de. ¿Me vas a traer algo para poner en estos o qué? " Agitó la ropa interior.

"¿No trajiste ninguna tela lunar?" Lilith miró a Eda con incredulidad.

“¡Me iba a ir hace media hora, como mucho! O eso pensé."

"¡No _tengo_ ninguna!"

"¿Qué?" Eda dejó de balancear la ropa interior.

"Están todos en el lavado". Hizo un gesto hacia el armario donde guardaba el cesto de la ropa sucia.

"Me estás tomando el pelo."

"No he tenido tiempo de - ¿quieres _ver_?"

“ _Te creo_ , cielos - pero ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No puedo _contenerlo_ exactamente! _Especialmente_ ahora."

"¡Solo... toma un poco de papel higiénico!" Lilith apartó la mirada con sentimiento de culpa.

"Sabes que eso nunca funciona".

"Bueno, no sé qué decirte".

Eda se puso las manos en las caderas y resopló. Ella pensó por un momento, luego:

"¡LUZ!" ella gritó. Lilith se estremeció, ambos ante el repentino sonido del grito.

Después de unos segundos pudieron escuchar a dos personas acercándose rápidamente.

"¿Eda?" Era la voz de Luz.

"Estoy aquí".

Luz y Amity entraron al dormitorio de Lilith con cierta vacilación.

"Oh, estás _tan_ desnuda ahora mismo". Luz espetó. Amity jadeó y se cubrió los ojos, luego se escondió detrás de Luz. Lilith se volvió para mirar a su hermana.

"Oh, por el amor de _dios_ ", espetó, luego agitó el dedo y la toalla se disparó como una cortina de teatro al revés; Eda ni siquiera se había molestado en ponérsela, ni siquiera sostenerla.

"¿ _Qué_? Aquí todas somos mujeres, ¿no es así?” Eda le dio a Lilith una mirada divertida.

"¡Esto es muy inapropiado y lo sabes, Edalyn!"

"Um, ¿para qué me llamaste?" Luz preguntó con incertidumbre. Amity todavía cubría sus ojos.

"¿Tienes alguna de esas cosas de almohadilla contigo?"

"Uh... ¿sí?"

"¿Podría tener uno?"

"Claro, yo... iré por mi bolso". Luz se volvió y salió de la habitación. Amity la siguió, sosteniendo su mano a un lado de su rostro para bloquear la vista de sus mentoras.

"Podría haber ido y preguntarles", dijo Lilith, dejando caer la toalla.

“Esto fue más rápido. Pensé que agradecerías que no hiciera un lío más grande ".

"Hay algo llamado _límites_ , Edalyn", la voz de Lilith sonaba cansada. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

Las chicas regresaron un minuto después.

"Voy a entrar", anunció Luz unos segundos antes de entrar. Lilith trató de pasarle la toalla a Eda, pero no la tomo. En cambio, le tendió la mano a Luz por encima de la toalla. La niña se acercó con cuidado y le entregó un pequeño paquete morado. "Ahí tienes". Giró en el acto y comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Como funciona?"

"Um..." Luz se volvió, tomó la compresa con cautela y luego respiró hondo. "Lo desdoblas _así_... Luego sácalo de la _envoltura_ , ponlo, con el _lado adhesivo hacia abajo,_ en tu ropa interior, luego quítate estas cosas", señaló las tiras moradas en el medio de la almohadilla. Y envuélvelos alrededor de la... entrepierna. De tu ropa interior. Yyyyyy entonces listo. ¿Okay? ¿Está bien?” Le devolvió la compresa a Eda. Tanto ella como Lilith habían estado observando la pequeña demostración con fascinación. "Ah, y la forma del corazón púrpura va al frente".

Tanto Eda como Lilith volvieron la cabeza hacia un lado. Luz extendió la mano y giró el teclado noventa grados.

"Oh", dijeron las hermanas juntas. Luz les dedicó una sonrisa forzada, luego se volvió y se alejó rápidamente.

"No se ve tan diferente", comentó Eda.

"Muy _delgado_... ¿Cómo se supone que aguanta... todo?" Lilith le dio a la compresa una mirada de duda.

“A los humanos se les ocurren algunas cosas bastante ingeniosas, ya sabes. Al menos tiene que ser mejor que el papel higiénico ".

Luego, para alivio de Lilith, Eda finalmente comenzó a vestirse.

***

Luz dobló la esquina caminando rápido.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Amity.

“Acabo de explicar cómo usar una toalla sanitaria a dos mujeres de más del doble de mi edad, nunca pense tener que hacer eso. Quiero decir, _creo_ que lo hice bien, pero ¿Qué sé yo?” Luz balbuceó, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego siguió hablando, pero en un idioma que Amity no podía entender. Fue rápido y rítmicamente diferente al español. Agitó las manos mientras hablaba. "Y no es como si no la hubiera visto desnuda _antes_ , es solo eso -" y comenzo de nuevo. Amity escuchó su propio nombre y el de Lilith y Eda en el torrente de palabras desconocidas. Ella estaba fascinada. Tanto por la velocidad a la que hablaba Luz, como por la pasión detrás de sus palabras. Cualquiera que sea este lenguaje, parecía involucrar muchos gestos. Habían llegado hasta la cocina ahora. Luz tomó asiento a la mesa y Amity se sentó también. Entonces Luz se levantó de nuevo y Amity fue a seguirla, pero Luz le puso un dedo en el hombro. Siguió hablando, agitando los brazos, recogiendo toallas y poniendo la tetera al fuego. Volvió a llenar la bolsa de agua caliente y se la dio a Amity, luego comenzó a buscar en los armarios. Amity pensó en objetar – Luz no debería estar mirando las cosas de Lilith sin permiso. Pero no había espacio para que ella pudiera pronunciar una palabra. Finalmente, ella se reclinó y miró. Y escucho. Luz buscó un cepillo para fregar, unos guantes de goma y un poco de jabón, luego tiró todas las toallas al fregadero y comenzó a lavarlas.

***

Cuando Eda se acercó a la cocina, extendió un brazo para detener a Lilith y luego tiró de ella hacia atrás.

"¿Ahora _que_?" Lilith gimió.

“¡Shh! Mira." Señaló hacia la cocina. Lilith rodo los ojos y luego miró.

Vio... Amity sentada en una silla. Luz estaba de pie y hablando.

"¿Qué?" Lilith susurró. "¿Se ven bien?"

"Mira a tu niña, mirando a mi niña". Eda señaló de una a otra.

Lilith arrugó las cejas. Amity parecía... relajada. A gusto. Ella estaba sonriendo. De una forma... de ensueño. Las cejas de Lilith se elevaron.

"Será mejor que tu mocosa no le rompa el corazón a Luz o juro por dios que quemaré este lugar hasta los cimientos".

Lilith le dio a Eda una mirada penetrante.

"Pero son amigas... ¿no es así?"

"Por ahora, tal vez". Eda resopló un poco. “Luz no ha podido dejar de hablar de la señorita pantalones enojados desde que tú... desde este fin de semana. ¿Te imaginas el tipo de hijos que tendrían? "

Una breve imagen de un niño pequeño con el pelo de Luz y los ojos de Amity cruzó por la mente de Lilith. Inconscientemente, dejó escapar un suave suspiro y se llevó una mano al corazón. Eda la miró con complicidad.

" _Sí_ , si puedes", se rio entre dientes. "Para las fiestas, pido el festín del solsticio de invierno".

Lilith se volteo y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Por qué _tu_ tienes el solsticio de invierno?"

"Yo lo pedí primero."

"Vamos a alternar".

"Bien. Pero Víspera de Terum es mía ".

"Entonces yo tomaré el día de Ostegar".

"Trato."

"Trato."

Se dieron la mano rápidamente.

***

"Luz, es hora de irse". Dijo Eda, tratando de no sonreír.

Luz se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de encontrar a Eda y Lilith detrás de ella. Ella captó la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Amity.

 _“¿Qué tienes puesto?”_ Preguntó Luz, mirando a Eda de arriba abajo.

"¿Disculpa?" Eda arqueó las cejas. "Luz, te fuiste a modo castellano".

"¿Eh?" Luz negó con la cabeza. "Uh... ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado...?" Ella miró a Amity.

"¿Unos minutos?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? "

Amity se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó, pareciendo estar en un apuro. “Parecía que era importante. No quería interrumpir ".

Eda le dio a Lilith una especie de mirada de 'te lo dije'.

"¡B-bueno!" Luz dijo, luciendo nerviosa.

Eda decidió ahorrarle un poco de vergüenza a Luz. "¿Que me preguntaste?"

“Te pregunté, '¿Qué llevas puesto?'” Luz señaló la ropa de Eda con el cepillo de fregar.

"¿Oh esto? Este es el atuendo favorito de Lily ".

Luz resopló y se llevó el cepillo a la boca.

" _No_ lo es - "

“Vamos, nadie me cree en realidad. Esto es demasiado _divertido_ para ti ".

"¿No dijiste que te _ibas_?" Lilith pronunció la última palabra con los dientes apretados.

"Me debes un par de golpes gratis, Lily, me debes eso", Eda rodo los ojos y la miró con desaprobación. Lilith hizo una reverencia, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

"Toma el pastel", refunfuñó.

"¿Pastel? ¿Qué pastel? Eda la miró confundida.

Lilith se dirigió a la nevera y sacó el pastel restante. Eda se distrajo de inmediato.

"¡Oh, no he tenido esto en años! ¡Ja! Debería dejarte que me pegues un codazo en el útero más seguido ".

"¿Supongo que nos vamos?" Luz le dijo a Amity.

"Oh, sí... cierto". Amity se puso de pie. “¿Quieres... vernos más tarde esta semana? Todavía necesito devolver tu libro ".

"¡Si seguro!" Luz sonrió, luego abrazó a Amity. "¡Me encantaría pasar el rato!"

"¡Genial!" Amity estaba feliz de que Luz no pudiera ver el rubor en su rostro.

Ambos se relajaron en el abrazo.

Eda miró a las chicas y sonrió, luego se puso la capa y la capucha. Dejó pasar otros diez segundos y luego se aclaró la garganta.

"Gracias por el pastel de disculpas, eso está arreglado para la cena", dijo mientras abría la puerta del patio. "Te huelo más tarde, Lily."

“Adiós, Edalyn.” Lilith dijo con voz cansada. Volvió a pellizcarse el puente de la nariz.

"Supongo que será mejor que me vaya", dijo Luz en tono de disculpa. Dio un paso atrás del abrazo y le sonrió a Amity.

"Sí, adiós," Amity dio un paso atrás también, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Eda convocó a su bastón y ella y Luz se montaron.

"Vámonos a casa, Owlbert".

Lilith y Amity estaban en la puerta y los vieron volar. Luz siguió saludando hasta que se perdieron de vista. Lilith escuchó a Amity soltar un pequeño suspiro.

"No es la tarde que ninguna de las dos había esperado, ¿verdad?" dijo con voz lejana.

"No." Amity respondió, también sonando un poco distante.

"Siento muchísimo lo de mi hermana y mi comportamiento. ¿Qué debes pensar de mí... "

"Está bien. Yo... sé lo que es tener hermanos que presionan todos tus botones ".

Lilith palmeó el delgado hombro de Amity y suspiró. "Lo sabes, ¿no es así?"

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, ambos todavía mirando al cielo.

“Déjame llevarte a casa, Amity. Se está haciendo bastante tarde ".

"Oh, no tiene que hacerlo, conozco el camino. Paso por aquí de camino a la escuela ".

"¿Oh? ¿No está un poco fuera de tu camino? "

"Um..." _Oh no. ¡Piensa en algo, rápido!_ "Me gusta tocar su pared". Los ojos de Amity se abrieron como platos. Su mente se llenó de palabrotas.

Lilith parpadeó y luego miró a Amity con sorpresa. Vio la expresión de terror en el rostro de su protegida. La niña había pasado por bastante por un día.

"Es una muy buena pared", dijo en voz baja y volvió a palmear el hombro de Amity.

Amity dio un suspiro de derrota.

Cuando salieron por las puertas delanteras unos minutos más tarde, Amity redujo la velocidad. Lilith le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

“¿Le importa si...? El rubor de Amity era visible incluso bajo la luz de las farolas. "Me siento muy rara si no - um -"

"Por supuesto, toca la pared", sonrió Lilith a Amity. “Me siento realmente rara si no paso la mano por la barandilla de las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Pequeños hábitos como ese no son nada de qué avergonzarse ".

Los hombros de Amity bajaron considerablemente.

Mientras caminaban, un sonido suave, parecido a una ola, las acompañó.

Cuando entraron en el camino de entrada a la mansión Blight, Lilith le tendió la pequeña bolsa que había estado cargando.

"¿Qué es esto?" Amity preguntó sorprendida.

"Un poco de té y mi bolsa de agua caliente de repuesto".

"Oh," Amity se quedó atónita. "G-gracias, no t-tenía que hacer - eso..."

"No es nada", Lilith le dio una sonrisa calmada y cálida.

Amity se sonrojó y abrazó la bolsa contra su pecho. Hizo un sonido crujiente. Estaba _lejos_ de la nada.

"¿Dije gracias?" Preguntó después de un momento. "Gracias."

"Sí, lo hiciste," Lilith le dio una mirada preocupada. “Creo que necesitas una comida adecuada cuando llegues a casa. Y una buena noche de sueño". Recordó que la niña no había comido pastel. Por supuesto que debe tener hambre - había pasado mucho tiempo desde esas rodajas de manzana.

 _Tienes que hacerlo mejor por ella,_ se reprendió a sí misma.

Llegaron a la casa y Lilith usó la aldaba de la puerta para anunciar su presencia, luego puso una mano sobre el hombro de Amity. Amity se sintió muy rara, llamando a la puerta de su propia casa, pero la mano en su hombro la hizo sentir... mejor.

"¡Manoplas! ¿Por qué tocas la – ? Oh, buenas noches, señorita Clawthorne.” Em miró a Lilith con expresión confusa.

"¡Huelo problemas!" Ed apareció detrás de Em. "¿Estás en problemas Manoplas?"

Buenas noches, señorita Blight, señor Blight. ¿Está disponible la Sra. Blight? Lilith preguntó con voz educada pero firme. "Me gustaría una palabra".

Amity la miró, repentinamente preocupada. Sintió un apretón reconfortante en su hombro.

"Ella está en casa. ¡Iré a buscarla! " Ed se ofreció como voluntario. Em los dejó entrar.

¡Ah, señorita Clawthorne! Qué bueno verla, entre, entre. Muchas gracias por acompañar a Amity a casa.” La señora Blight recorrió el pasillo con su mejor y más indulgente sonrisa. "Y gracias por dejar que Amity estudie su jardín, estamos muy agradecidos por su continuo interés en nuestra pequeña".

Amity cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué los padres siempre tenían que ser tan vergonzosos? Al menos ella no estaba _desnuda_.

“Señora Blight, buenas noches. Podemos charlar. ¿En privado?"

"Por supuesto que puede", trinó la señora Blight. "¿Puedo ofrecerle una bebida?"

"Té", dijo Lilith, levantando una ceja una calculada fracción de pulgada. Se volvió hacia Amity y le dio otro suave apretón en el hombro (la Sra. Blight puso una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro que Amity esperaba que Lilith no captara). “Buenas noches, señorita Blight. Gracias por su arduo trabajo hoy. Te veré en clase mañana ".

“Buenas noches, señorita Clawthorne.” Amity inclinó la cabeza, luego se volvió y se alejó con paso mesurado. Em la siguió.

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa?" Preguntó, tratando de echar un vistazo dentro.

"¡No te incumbe!" Amity la apretó contra su pecho con más fuerza. Quería que la dejaran sola. Así que, por supuesto, Em siguió sus pasos por las escaleras.

"Vaya, _estás_ de humor".

"Déjame en _paz_ , Em."

“¿Te metiste en problemas? ¿Pisaste alguna flor pequeña delicada?” Em movió las pestañas en broma.

"No, no lo hice".

“Entonces, ¿de qué le está hablando la señorita Clawthorne a mamá, eh?”

"¡No es asunto tuyo!" Amity espetó, sus mejillas enrojecidas. Ella no lo sabía, pero tenía una sospecha de qué se trataba.

"Uuf, alguien está de mal _humor_ ", apareció Ed con una cortina de humo. Amity intentó rodearlo. "¿Qué es esto, hermanita?" le arrebató la bolsa de los brazos. "¿La maestra le dio un bonito collar a su mascota especial?"

"¡Devuélveme eso!" Amity giró en el acto - Ed saltó a un lado y Em se deslizó entre ellos, bloqueando su camino. Amity sintió que el pánico subía a su pecho.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ed levantó un frasco de vidrio. Había una nota pegada en la parte superior. "’Una cucharada de té por taza de agua. No más de seis cucharadas de mesa por día´ -"

"¡Eso es _privado_!"

"Déjame ver eso," Em se giró y buscó en la bolsa, levantó la bolsa de agua caliente.

"Eso no es un collar", dijo Ed, dándole a Amity una mirada ligeramente decepcionada.

Em jadeó, luego se echó a reír de manera cómplice. Amity tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Oh, hermano mío, ¿sabes _qué_?" Em dijo dulcemente.

"Te lo ruego, hermana", Ed se iluminó de nuevo ante el tono de su voz.

“¡Creo que nuestra hermanita está creciendo! ¿Entonces finalmente obtuviste tu regalo de la luna? Aww... un florecer tan tardío, nuestra pequeña gatita Manoplas".

"¡Lo he tenido durante casi un año!" Amity espetó, indignada. Cerró los ojos mientras sus hermanos se echaban a reír.

_¡¿Por qué dije eso en voz alta?!_

"¡Esto explica muchas cosas!" Ed rio.

"¡Sí lo hace!" Em estuvo de acuerdo.

Amity le arrebató sus cosas, luego se volteo y caminó rígidamente hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta de golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún podía escuchar a Ed y Em riendo a través de la pared.

"¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan _idiotas_?!" Amity murmuró para sí misma. Se secó los ojos con enojo con la manga, puso la bolsa y su contenido en la cama y luego se fue al baño. De todas las cosas que habían sucedido hoy – _esto_ fue lo que la hizo llorar.

Se quedó en el baño durante mucho tiempo. Cuando finalmente salió, se puso ropa limpia, llenó la bolsa de agua caliente y se acostó en la cama. Estaba bastante segura de que se había perdido la cena. Y a ella no le importaba mucho.

Su cabeza zumbaba con todo lo que había pasado hoy. ¿De verdad había hablado con su mentora sobre el tiempo de luna, de todas las cosas? ¿ _Realmente_ les había gritado a Eda y Lilith? ¿De _verdad_ había pasado diez minutos limpiando la _sangre_ de la cara de Luz? Ni siquiera le había molestado; ella había estado demasiado enojada. Y luego ese espantoso calambre... frente a _todas_. Se abrazó a sí misma y gruño al recordarlo. Luz la había ayudado. Otra vez. Luego todo el asunto del _desnudo_ de Eda. Sintió que su rostro se calentaba por la vergüenza de segunda mano. Entonces Luz había _hablado_... en Castellano. A Amity le hormiguearon los oídos. Castellano, realmente tenía que recordar eso. Castellano...

_Luz..._

Realmente deseaba que Luz estuviera aquí, ahora mismo. Se preguntó cuándo podrían volver a salir. Dijeron más tarde en la semana, pero no dijeron un día específico. Ella realmente quería algo que pudiera esperar. Sabía que Ed y Em serían _insoportables_ durante los próximos días.

Poco tiempo después, alguien llamó a su puerta. Frunció el ceño, se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir. Era Em.

"¿Qué _quieres_?"

"Mamá dejo que comieras en tu habitación", dijo con un bufido. Ella puso una bandeja cubierta en los brazos de Amity.

"Bien, _adiós_ Em," Amity dejó la bandeja sobre un tocador, luego se volvió para cerrar la puerta.

"¿Realmente lo tuviste todo un año y no me lo dijiste?" Em preguntó y para sorpresa de Amity, parecía un poco _herida_.

_¿Cómo... cómo se atreve a venir a mi habitación y lucir **herida**? ¿Después de lo que acaba de hacer? ¿Después de lo de la **biblioteca**?_

"Oh, ¿no lo sabías?" Amity levantó la barbilla. "¡Supongo que _no llegaste tan lejos en mi **diario** entonces!"_ Cerró la puerta de golpe antes de que Em pudiera replicar. Y deslizó el cerrojo. Hubo un gemido frustrado del otro lado. Amity jadeó unas cuantas veces.

_Le sirve **bien**._

Sabía que tendría que pagar caro por eso más tarde, pero por ahora, se permitió disfrutar de la pequeña victoria.

_Para responder a tu pregunta Luz, **sí** , me gustaría vivir con mi mentora. Entonces podría alejarme de mis hermanos y pasar tiempo con alguien que realmente parece **querer** pasar tiempo conmigo._

***

Cuando Eda y Luz llegaron a casa, se pusieron la pijama y luego se reunieron en la cocina para cenar tarde.

"Sabes, realmente me asustaste antes", dijo Eda despreocupadamente mientras cocía los guisantes.

"Si lo _se_." Luz cortó tres pedazos del pastel de disculpas y luego sonrió a su mentora.

Eda le tendió el humeante cuenco de guisantes.

"Tomen", resopló. "Coman."

“Te _agrado_ ”, cantó Luz. "¡A ti - te importa - si - yo - salgo - _lastimada_!" Alargó la mano para boopear la nariz de Eda.

"Haz eso de nuevo y te quedarán nueve dedos, señorita".

“Eda, la Dama _Gruñona_ ”, Luz hizo garras con las manos.

"Para."

"¡Me despertó el sonido de la burla!" King apareció en la puerta que conducía a la sala de estar. "¿Dónde está? ¡Muestrenme el objeto del ridículo! " *

“Eda me _quiere_ ”, Luz se puso las manos en las mejillas e hizo una mueca de beso. "¡Ella me _quiere muchísimo_!"

“Oh-ho, burlándose de Eda mostrando _sentimientos_ , ¿eh? ¡Me _gusta_!" King se frotó las manos.

"Los odio a los dos", dijo Eda con voz inexpresiva.

"¡Siempre me arropa cuando cree que estoy dormido!" King contó con sus garras.

"¡Oooh!" Luz arrulló.

"¡Claro que _no_!" Protestó Eda.

"¡Ella siempre me deja tener la última galleta, aunque realmente la quiere!"

_"¡Aaw!"_

"Sucedió una vez, _tal vez_ dos".

“Ah, y hubo un momento en que encontró un gorrión herido y lo cuidó para que recuperara la salud, ¡todavía vuelve a veces! ¡Una vez trajo a sus bebés y tuvieron una fiesta de abrazos! "

 _"¡AAWWWH!"_ Los dedos de Luz se clavaron en sus mejillas.

"Y luego estaba -"

"Está bien, está bien, eso es suficiente. Los odio. Los odio de verdad. Están desheredados, los dos ".

"¿Estoy en tu _testamento_? ¡Si me _quieres_!" Luz chilló, retorciéndose en su silla con deleite.

"¡Sí! ¡Voy a ser _rico_! " King saltó a la mesa e hizo una pequeña pose de victoria.

"Eso significa que estás fuera de mi testamento – ¿por qué estoy tratando de explicar – ?"

"¡Ella nos ama, ella nos ama!" Luz y King cantaron juntos.

"Están castigados, ambos, castigados. Por siempre."

***

Lilith gimió cuando finalmente se hundió en su bañera. El calor se apoderó de ella, llevándose consigo algo de la creciente tensión. Sabía que le esperaba una noche llena de sueño interrumpido. Ella no necesitaba esto – apenas se había recuperado de drenarse, ¿entonces pasa un día como este? Debería haber sido tan _simpl_ e...

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan _difíciles_ , Edalyn?" suspiró cansada. Se frotó las sienes, tratando de mitigar el dolor de cabeza de mañana.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que meterse en eso? ¿Por qué nunca podrían simplemente llevarse bien?

Y las pobres chicas, tener que presenciar toda ese fiasco...

"Desnuda. _¡Desnuda_! ¡Delante de los niños! Oh _Eda_... '' Ella gimió el nombre de su hermana, su voz contenía exasperación, incredulidad, ira y vergüenza. Ella se deslizó bajo la superficie.

 _Fue culpa mía,_ admitió en la privacidad de su propia cabeza. _Si no le hubiera dado los codazos..._ Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su barriga mientras volvía a arder por el frío. Su corazón ardía por la culpa. _Debería haberlo recordado. No debería haber estado tan enojado. Pelear por la humana en el salón fue tan estúpido, ¿por qué **hicimos** eso? _Se permitió flotar hacia la superficie.

Los acontecimientos de la tarde y la noche pasaban frente a sus ojos en pedazos. Desacomodado. Sin orden.

El grito de protesta de Amity. La mano de Luz llena de cristales. Sangre goteando en el fregadero. Abrir la puerta para ver a su hermana - cuánto le había dolido verla en el umbral, - ¿por qué le había dolido tanto? El sonido de cristales rotos. Acariciando la mejilla de Amity y sintiendo la suave exhalación de la niña contra su mano y muñeca. Amity apoyada contra la pared del cobertizo.

_Amity..._

Amity sentada en la silla, tímida, avergonzada y adolorida. Y no sabía lo que era una bolsa de agua caliente... Nunca había tomado _té_ ... ¿Cuántos meses había tenido que _soportar_ , sola?

_La pobrecita..._

La conversación con la señora Blight había sido breve e incómoda. Y enteramente necesaria. La Sra. Blight estaba (afortunadamente) consciente de que Amity había florecido, pero no tenía idea de que la niña estaba teniendo algún tipo de problema para lidiar con eso. Amity había sido descrita como "independiente" en un tono de voz que a Lilith no le había gustado en absoluto – tenía demasiadas implicaciones –, había tenido que señalar, _con bastante firmeza_ , que incluso la chica más independiente necesitaba _orientación_ , y mientras Lilith estaba feliz de proporcionársela, también tenía que venir de casa. Lilith había tratado de mantener la frialdad en su voz al mínimo, pero al final de la conversación, la Sra. Blight se parecía mucho a una estudiante que acababa de ser completamente castigada. La despedida en la puerta había sido bastante rígida. Lilith se alegró de caminar a casa después de eso. Ella había sido capaz de quemar parte de la frustración.

Al menos Lilith había tenido a _Eda,_ cuando era más joven. Eda la había cuidado. Ella le había hablado del tiempo de luna, _realmente_ se lo había contado - qué hacer, qué _no_ hacer - no como... su madre. Lilith recordó el dolor y el impacto de la bofetada cuando finalmente se enteró. Eda había estado tan _enojada_ por eso.

 _¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que le haría eso a otra persona? Eda estaba allí, vio las consecuencias..._ Lilith se abrazó. _Ella pensó que **yo** había lastimado a Luz..._ Sintió las lágrimas venir y no trató de detenerlas. _¿Es eso realmente lo que piensas de mí, Edalyn? ¿Qué golpearía a un **niño**?_

Ella tuvo que sentarse. Tenía que agarrarse a algo sólido.

Tal vez... ¿Eda solo estaba... asustada? Se aferró al pensamiento como si se agarrara al borde de la bañera; desesperadamente. Miedo cuando vio la niña que obviamente le importaba mucho herida. Como cuando la propia Lilith había visto a Amity apoyada contra el cobertizo. El peor de los casos siempre saltaba primero. Lilith había preguntado por el musgo umbra. Eda había preguntado sobre... qué le había hecho _Lilith_ a su Luz. Lilith se relajó un poco. La peor cosa. No lo más _probable_. La _peor_ cosa...

Su mano se levantó para tocar su mejilla. Donde su madre la había "dado la bienvenida a la madurez ". Eda había usado la misma voz hoy que _ese_ día. Tan llena de ira que estaba temblando. Nada de bromas. Sin sarcasmo. Solo... ira fría.

Y Lilith le había dado un codazo en el estómago. ¡Tres veces! Ella puso su cabeza entre sus manos, siseando cuando la culpable sacudida de dolor se disparó a través de su mitad inferior. Una mano se movió para calmar su barriga.

"Lo siento, Edalyn..." susurró. Siempre se daban codazos para llamar la atención de los demás, pero nunca con _fuerza_ cuando sabían que el otro tenía _calambres_... ¡Lilith se había sentido tan frustrada con ella! Pero eso no era excusa. Ella se había _merecido_ la ira de Eda después de eso. Había dejado que se burlara de ella... Bueno, hasta cierto punto. Ella le había dado el resto del _pastel_...

_"Mira lo que nos compré", mostró Eda la caja debajo de su capa. Lilith jadeó._

_"¡Pero es martes!"_

_"¿Y que?" Eda le dirigió esa mirada feliz y desafiante. "Consigue unos tenedores"._

El recuerdo se desvaneció. Lo habían comido en el jardín, detrás del árbol de terbium.

Siempre fue el mismo pastel. A veces había sido solo _porque_ era martes. A veces había sido porque alguien había sido mala. A veces porque había sucedido algo bueno. Y a veces era porque habían enviado a Eda a su habitación sin cenar.

Lilith había comprado el pastel ayer. En un capricho. Lo acababa de ver en la ventana mientras caminaba a casa. La anciana detrás del mostrador se había iluminado mientras le tomaba su orden.

"Dé lo mejor de mí a la señorita Eda", le había dicho. Y Lilith asintió con la cabeza, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que era la misma mujer que les había servido a ella y a Eda años atrás. Parecía mucho más baja ahora, pensó Lilith mientras se iba a casa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer no se había encogido. Era _ella_ quien había crecido.

 _¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo?_ Ella pensó de nuevo, sentada allí en su baño. Se recostó con un suspiro triste, su cuerpo se relajó de nuevo.

Recordó haber mirado la parte posterior de la cabeza de Eda mientras se había acostado en la bañera de Eda hace unos días. Cómo, a través del vapor de agua que se elevaba y la niebla del dolor, la había visto secarse los ojos y la había oído sollozar. Ella no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico durante todo el baño… Fue solo cuando regresó después de bajar las escaleras que los nombres y los discusiones comenzaron de nuevo.

_Ella debe haber estado muy preocupada por mí..._

Eventualmente, Lilith salió de la bañera. Cuando alcanzó su cepillo para el cabello, algo le pinchó la palma de la mano. Ella jadeó y se estremeció alarmada - hubo un pequeño ruido - miró hacia el fregadero. Una pequeña botella verde azulada giró sobre el mármol junto a su cepillo. Lo recogió, luego su boca se abrió.

_Esta es la poción de Orcilae de Eda, qué... cómo..._

Se quedó mirando el frasquito durante un largo rato.

Evidentemente, Eda lo había dejado allí. No lo había dejado caer, lo había colocado donde sabía que Lilith lo encontraría; encima de su cepillo de pelo. Eda sabía que Lilith siempre se cepillaba el pelo antes de acostarse.

La única vez que Eda estuvo en el baño principal fue cuando se duchó y se cambió (Lilith no la había visto poner la poción allí), pero había salido un par de veces... Dejó escapar un suspiro de incredulidad y le dio la vuelta a la botella son sus dedos.

Eda le había dejado la poción... _después_ del incidente del desnudo. Después del codazo. Para que Lilith la encuentre más tarde. Antes de ir a la cama. Cuando... cuando se cepillara el pelo...

Su visión se nubló.

***

Lilith durmió bien esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Luz tenía toda la razón; Eda y Lilith se quieren mucho, mucho :)
> 
> Sí, la cena de Eda y Luz fue guisantes y pastel. Sí, los guisantes eran los que tenía Luz en la cabeza . No malgastes, no quieras.
> 
> * Esta es una frase de Gravity Falls, dicha por el Tío Stan en el episodio Pequeño Dipper. Alex Hirsch, creador de Gravity Falls da voz al Tío Stan y al amigo favorito de La Casa Búho, King. (En Ingles)
> 
> Pensé en qué tipo de productos de época podrían usar los residentes de las Islas Hirvientes y lo discutí con algunos amigos. Almohadillas de tela reutilizables fue el resultado. Del tipo que tú, bueno, puedes lavar y luego reutilizar. Obviamente, este es un artículo muy personal, pero en caso de emergencia, puede prestar o dar uno propio a otra persona. Uno limpio, obviamente. Darle a alguien uno nuevo podría ser preferible, si es posible. Pero cualquier puerto en una tormenta, por así decirlo.
> 
> Evité convertir el producto básico de la época en un artículo mágico porque simplemente todavía no tenemos suficiente información sobre la magia utilizada en las Islas Hirvientes. Y quería evitar todo el trabajo de fantasía cansada de "las mujeres toman una poción y luego no tienen la regla". No me hagan empezar con los amuletos mágicos para el ombligo que también funcionan como un anticonceptivo que no es 100% exacto; realmente no me hagan empezar con eso. Dejen que mi pueblo sangre.
> 
> Obviamente tuve que llamarlo (el producto de la época) tela lunar porque World of Warcraft. Para los no iniciados: [Tela lunar] era un material de artesanía que podían hacer personajes con la profesión de sastre. Fue realmente valioso en la versión original del juego. La habilidad tuvo un enfriamiento masivo de cuatro días. La tela lunar se usaba (y todavía se puede usar) para fabricar equipo (equipos) para usuarios de magia blanda, también conocidos como ropa, brujos, magos y sacerdotes. Y cazadores, obviamente. QQ más.
> 
> Sobre la bofetada mencionada por Eda y Lilith: es una cosa. Es menos común hoy en día, pero sucede absolutamente. Es una tradición. Cuando la madre o la abuela de la joven en cuestión se entera de su primer período, les da un 'toque firme' "para que tenga suerte" o simplemente porque es... tradición. Con suerte, luego explica por qué y hay un momento de unión, pero a veces es solo una bofetada literal en la cara. Esta es la experiencia que tuvieron Eda y Lilith.
> 
> Última nota: esta es una AU, obviamente. El comentario que hizo Lilith en su primera aparición en el programa, que ella provenía de " humildes comienzos ", fue una especie de enfrentamientos con los Clawthorne que tenían una mansión propia, pero realmente me gusta la idea, así que me quedo con ella.
> 
> ¡Por favor review! Estoy realmente interesada en escuchar sus pensamientos sobre el desarrollo de relaciones :) y muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado mis otros fics de La Casa Búho, ¡la respuesta ha sido muy positiva!
> 
> Este es un trabajo de traducción, la Autora original es Evilsnotbag.  
> Pueden encontrarla en su pagina de Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag  
> Y en Twitter: https://twitter.com/Evilsnotbag


End file.
